Rewind
by MissTeak
Summary: Wouldn't it be good if we could just rewind the tape, pause it at the parts we love and delete those we wish to forget? My husband Miroku is going to be a father, but I'm not the baby's mother... [MirokuSango]
1. Death of my happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: My first attempt at a Sango and Miroku story! Sango decides that she's had enough of her husband's philandering ways, when he comes back one day and admits that he got this girl whom he met a nightclub pregnant. Miroku regrets it terribly, but can anything be done to undo the wrong he committed? This story was inspired by a Chinese song, "Dao Dai" by Jolin Tsai. For those who know this song and understand the lyrics, I'm sure you will agree with me what a sad song this is.

The first chapter is in Sango's POV.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 1: Death of my happiness**

* * *

"…and she…she's pregnant, Sango."

For a moment, my world ceased spinning. I seemed to be caught in a void, a timeless void in which nothing ever existed, where I was simply floating around, aimlessly wandering. I stared ahead at the ground, until the loud crash of my glass hitting the marble flooring dragged me back to the cruel reality that I had to face.

My husband is going to be a father.

Only that the mother of the child is not me.

It is something so familiar, yet so excruciatingly foreign and painful. I often saw this on television programs, but there is no way it could ever occur to me…or is there?

"I'm sorry, my dear Sango…Please…I don't wish for this to happen…"

I was vaguely aware of Miroku trying to apologize, but every word that came out of his mouth now only added to the growing pain in my heart. My hands were shaking involuntarily and my mouth felt as dry as cotton. It felt as if someone had tied a noose around my neck and pulled it tight…pulling and pulling till my air supply was cut off.

"Sango, please…please don't be like that…talk to me. I don't know what to do either…"

I didn't respond to his words; I didn't know how, and all I did was to fall on my knees and pick the shards of glass up with my bare hands frantically.

I was thinking, maybe if I could pretend to not hear it, I could act as if nothing had happened, and our lives could go on as per normal, like how it was before he got burned by the fire he was playing with.

The glass shards cut into my hands mercilessly, as I watched fresh crimson fall in droplets onto the white marble floor, before the spots of crimson turned blurry in front of my eyes.

I will not cry…I will not cry in front of him.

Trying to hold back the tears, I continued picking the glass up, gritting my teeth at the pain of raw flesh coming into contact with the smithereens. It was just like my own heart…bloody and broken. The physical pain was bad, but compared to that in my heart, it was nothing.

"Sango…please. I know I've let you down again…" I could make out his hand trying to grab mine through the film of tears in my eyes. "Let me explain…"

I pulled my hand away from his, cradling it to myself protectively, inwardly wincing from the physical sting. I looked at the bloody shards of glass in my hands – how is my heart ever going to be healed? How are these remnants ever going to get pieced together?

"What's there to explain? What more do you want?" I sobbed, finally losing control over my surging emotions. I was so lost, so hurt, and angry – angry at myself for being so useless. So useless for not giving my husband a child, to the extent of him having to find some woman outside to do so.

"Please, darling…" He started, walking over to me.

"Don't! Don't come near me…You already have a child, and a woman who is bearing it. Go to her; she's the one who needs you now." I said, my voice quivering as I felt a part of my heart die. The pain is something I've never experienced before; I had never given my husband away to another woman. It hurts so bad to know that he'll never ever belong to me again. Hearing him call me 'darling' sent tremors through my body; it felt so weird…how many other 'darlings' does he have outside?

"But Sango…you are the one I love…"

"No, Miroku, no. It's not as simple as that. You're already a father! I'd be inhuman to deprive an innocent child of his father! Why hurt two individuals when you can hurt only one?" I cried, recalling all the promises of the future he made when we first got married, and the happiness we shared.

That was true; every child deserves a complete family. I can't bring myself to cling on to Miroku while knowing that somewhere out there, a woman was raising his child single-handedly. It'd be unfair to them.

"It was a mistake, a terrible mistake…I'm sorry, my love-"

"No. Don't apologize to me. You're always playing with fire, and it's only a matter of time before you get burned." My tears felt acrid against my cheeks, as they trickled down to seep into my shirt. I watched his handsome face, the face I love so much, contort with sadness and regret.

Those eyes of his were so sad, pleading for my forgiveness. But there was nothing I could do…the situation was completely against me; Fate has left me with no other alternative but to give up all that I have.

It broke my heart to do this, but I forced myself to continue. I didn't know if I'd regret doing this, but what choice do I have? I've had enough…I have forgiven him on more than one occasion, but this is too much. All of a sudden, I felt a stab of realization; I had been standing outside the door to happiness for so long, but I never stepped into it.

"I'm tired of all this, Miroku…I cannot go on like that anymore. I want a divorce."

The heavy silence hung in the air like a thick, smothering blanket, before Miroku shouted out in disbelief.

"No, Sango! No, I'll never agree to this!" He insisted, his eyes welling up with tears as he strode over to embrace me.

The familiar feel of his arms wrapped around my frame was so painful, before I stiffened involuntarily and removed his arms from my body gently. My bloody hands stained his crimson, before I relinquished my hold on those large, warm hands. A tingling sensation spread through my fingers as they lost contact with his, while a final tear fell, mourning the death of my happiness.

It's so sad, so unfair, but I didn't have the right to fight over my husband with a baby. Someone has to leave to make space, and it is not the child.

"You have no choice…It's too late, Miroku. It's too late for anything now…Thank you for everything. I won't be staying in this house anymore." I whispered, before turning away, as he watched me walked off without a backward glance. I didn't know where to go; all I knew was I needed to get away from here, as far as I can.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Poor Sango! What will happen from now? Please read and review if you've enjoyed the story so far.


	2. When it's all gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad the story is getting off to a fairly good start. As for those who are wondering what other pairings will be involved, it'd be Inuyasha/Kikyou and Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Hope you like the story so far!

And once again, Sango's POV.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 2: When it's all gone**

* * *

"I'll kill him. No. I'll not. I'll tie him up him, slice off his flesh bit by bit, dip them into tempura batter and fry them. And make that idiot eat them."

"There's no point in doing that, Kagome-chan." I mumbled, my newly-bandaged hands lying limp in my lap. The wounds were still throbbing with a dull pain. "His death will not change anything."

"B-But I still can't believe he'd ever do such a thing!" Kagome cried out, her eyes flashing with anger, before her husband, Sesshoumaru, came to sit by her side. "We all know he's not the greatest fan of monogamy, but…"

I didn't respond to that, but I was grateful for having good friends like Kagome and Sesshoumaru around. Especially the usually soft-spoken Kagome, who was now thinking up all sorts of violent ideas to take revenge on my soon-to-be ex-husband, but nonetheless, it didn't stop my heart from feeling like it's been shredded into pieces.

We sat in stony silence around the coffee table, where a melting tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey sat, until the usually quiet Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"At least he regretted it," He said.

I looked up as the words left Sesshoumaru's mouth.

I am not so sure if Miroku really regretted his mistake, but those eyes of his were so sad just now…Or could it be yet another lie?

"I'm quite in doubt." Kagome said, placing her hand over mine. "Just look at what he did to poor Sango-chan! This is not the first case of infidelity from him! The only difference this time round is that he produced a child!"

"If he didn't truly love her, he'd have left long ago."

Sesshoumaru's words did make sense. If he didn't treasure me at all, why bother hanging around me? He could have simply packed up and left, or thrown me out. Maybe he does love me, but not that it matters to me anymore.

I'm so tired. All I want now is rest; seeking solace in dreamland where I am safe from all these heartache. Maybe I'll even wake up to find that it is nothing more than a horrible dream.

"And you men are always helping each other!" Kagome retorted angrily, turning to Sesshoumaru. "It's evident that jerk overstepped the line this time round! I can't believe that man! To think I treated him like a brother for almost my entire life! He could have at least made sure a baby didn't come out of that affair…"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said firmly; noticing the tears that have once again welled up involuntarily in my eyes. She turned in the direction of vision, and instantly stopped when she saw me crying again like the useless woman I am.

Hot tears coursed down like they had a will of their own, while I helplessly let them flow, wallowing in my self-misery and angst. People always say, "You don't know what you've got until it's gone", and it is only until now that I realized how true it is. I always made an effort to live my life to its fullest, but I've overlooked the tiny details that weave the fabric which was my life.

Only now that he's gone, did I realize how much I need him around.

Only when he's gone, did I realize how much I'd miss cooking for him, washing his clothes and just being with him on the couch watching TV.

Funny how yesterday I was just preparing his favorite yakisoba as a surprise for him after work.

Funny how just a month ago, we were celebrating our third wedding anniversary. He gave me a tape like he did every year, memories of yet another year of blissful married life. I was looking forward to receiving more as the years passed, but now…it's just impossible…

"_You hentai!" I screamed, running around the kitchen table chasing after my husband. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Especially not with that lecherous hand of yours!"_

"_That's not what your heart says, my dearest Sango." He smiled, stopping abruptly to pull me into his embrace, before placing his ear over my left chest suggestively. "Aah. Your heart says it likes my hand just fine."_

"_You're impossible, Miroku." I laughed, swatting him playfully. "But honestly, everyone at work is now talking about how Sango's husband groped her openly at the BBQ party last Sunday."_

"_They're just jealous…who can resist your beauty, my Sango? Definitely not me." He whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down the length of my spine. His words were slow and deliberate, as if building suspense._

"_And guess what; I'm getting this all on tape, darling."_

_I gave a little shriek of surprise, and sure enough, at where the pots of sugar and salt were placed, Miroku's Panasonic video camera sat, the merrily-blinking red light being evidence of how everything was taped down._

"_BAKA!!"_

…Happy times like this were no more. They can never come back to me.

It hurt to think this way, but what more can I do when this is the truth?

I've never felt so helpless in my life. I've always been a very strong woman, but when Miroku's in the picture, all the walls of defense and strength come crashing down like dominoes.

The expectations I've had of him were all smashed into bits over and over again; there was no way the fragments can ever be picked up and pieced together.

Even by some miracle it got pieced together, the crack lines will remain.

Hideous and jarring.

A constant reminder of my pain. There was no use in doing anything. Not at all.

"Sango-chan…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel worse…" I heard Kagome apologize somewhat awkwardly, like she was blaming herself. Her hands were wrapped around my body, but it didn't offer the warmth that I should get. "I shouldn't have spoken without thinking…"

Shaking my head, I just let the tears flow, leaning into her harder to seek the warmth which I might never ever find again.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Kagome might seem a little OOC here, but recalling the manga/anime, Kagome's not one to be trifled with, especially when she's upset. This chapter was mainly used to show how Sango felt after the incident; basically depressed and resigned. Please review if you like this!


	3. Pause and Erase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I finally managed to squeeze out some time to get one chapter done. This chapter, unlike the previous two, will be done in Miroku's POV. Read, enjoy and review to keep me going!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 3: Pause and Erase**

* * *

It has been a month since my life fell apart.

Funny how the pain still feels so raw. It is killing me, both inside and outside.

I don't know how long I've been sitting at the table alone, staring at the divorce papers in my hand, my vision alternating between blurry and clear with every fresh onslaught of tears.

I received them this morning, from the very same woman whom I never thought of parting with.

Yet maybe parting would do her good. I can never imagine it doing any good for me though. The mere thought of signing the papers sent an imaginary knife through my heart.

"_I'm tired of all this, Miroku…I cannot go on like that anymore. I want a divorce."_

Yes, it might be good and merciful for her.

I cannot forget the look in her beautiful eyes when I revealed I fathered a child with someone else. The initial look of jest and disbelief, gradually evolving into one of shock before anguish and anger took its place in those orbs.

She was so sad. No, she was devastated, I could tell.

Maybe I should do some good after all the evil sins I've committed by letting her go. Being a devout Buddhist, I know I will go straight down to the eighteenth level of hell for what I've done to my beloved Sango.

I am not afraid of that though, I deserve it. And she deserves so much more than what I had to offer.

All I want to do now is find out how I can undo some of the wrong I've done in order to make it up to her in some way.

Words are so useless. I've tried explaining, but it won't do any good.

I don't know what else to do.

I am a professional counselor, yet I have no idea how to help myself at all.

I really don't recall what happened that fateful night half a year ago. My senses were dulled by the alcohol coursing through my blood, and I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. All I remembered was waking up in bed beside _her_, both of us naked and disheveled.

She was young and pretty, at 20 years of age at the most. I found her somewhat familiar, yet I couldn't recall where I've met her before, but I didn't pay heed to it. We did not do anything more, simply said bye without any further exchange of words, and I left with a monstrous headache. I didn't even look back. It was just a terrible, terrible mistake that I needed to leave behind.

I don't deny that I have the most annoying habit of groping female friends and colleagues and flirting with them, but that is all I will ever do. It's all a big joke. I know my limits, contrary to what I know others think of me. My heart belongs to Sango, every muscle and fiber of it.

To have a one night stand with some unknown girl, to the extent of fathering a child is just impossible.

Yet it happened.

I saw her at the same nightclub when I went for a drink with some buddies of mine back from college, just a month ago. It was originally supposed to be a night of fun and catching up on the old days, but it turned out to be a night that changed all my subsequent days.

I recognized her instantly, despite her looking wearier and thinner, and couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge at her abdomen.

At that moment, I became deaf to the loud music around me. It felt as if I was plunged underwater, drowning in the dark abyss.

My senses felt blocked, while my brain desperately screamed for it to be not what I think it is.

_Please don't let her be…_My mind begged.

"_We need to talk." She paused. "I am pregnant."_

I couldn't speak for a moment. It was just as if my air supply was cut off, and all I could do was stand rooted, my head feeling light and woozy.

The initial shock passed, before I shakily asked.

"_For…For how long?"_

"_5 months." She replied._

My mind worked quickly despite the sick churning of my stomach, only to find the months and the timeframe tallying.

And with that, my nightmare began.

I couldn't possibly ask her to abort the baby; I would have to be a beast to do something like this. In a daze caused by nothing but the seriousness of the entire situation, I confided in a close friend of mine, Inuyasha, who insisted that I tell Sango everything.

"_You've got to tell Sango this," He said. "You can't hide something this big from her!"_

"_She'll never forgive me…"_

"_I know you screwed up big time, but we are talking about a baby here!"_

"_How am I going to face my wife?"_

"_Try explaining to her! How'd you know unless you've tried?"_

That was what I did, and now I am sitting all alone in our apartment.

The pristine white walls, the clean furniture and the wilting flowers in the vase seemed especially lonely without Sango around. Her presence brought liveliness and joy even during the darkest times, anchoring me to a life of happiness and fulfillment.

I miss her so much.

I don't even know where she is now.

My calls to her cell phone were all unanswered, and no matter how many messages I leave on the voicemail, there was simply no reply at all.

Where can she be?

Looking around the room, I saw my trusty Panasonic video camera sitting on the side table, bringing a flood of memories to my mind. How I used to tape all our happy times down, secretly filmed her when she was sleeping, recorded messages and silly declarations of love for her, before compiling it into a single video as an annual wedding anniversary gift.

But now it was all too late. The camera is still here, but the one I love is not.

If only I could rewind my life like a tape.

If only I could pause it at the parts I love and erase those I wish to forget.

If only I could wake up from this horrendous nightmare…

_Ring!!! Ring!!!_

Rushing to the telephone, I hurriedly picked up the receiver with fumbling hands.

"Sango?"

"_Miroku, it's me, Asami."_

My heart felt as though it did a downward plunge into a bottomless pit.

"…Yeah. What is it?"

"_I just want to let you know…I have an appointment with the gynecologist next Friday at 3pm."_

"Oh. I'll be there."

"_Great! I'll feel so much better if you're with me. I can't wait to know more about our baby!"_

"Yeah…okay. See you."

"_Bye!"_

Replacing the receiver, I could only sit on the floor with my face in my hands.

And for a long time, that was all I did.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: That was chapter 3! Miroku is really remorseful, isn't he? Please enjoy and review!


	4. Desperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the main characters in the story.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like "Rewind", and I hope you guys will continue supporting this story. I'm still thinking of the plot as I go along, so I have no idea how the story will turn out eventually as well. We'll see how it goes, so let's enjoy the process of creating this story together.

This chapter will be done in Sesshoumaru's POV unless stated otherwise.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 4: Desperation**

* * *

"What do you want?"

I looked up from my laptop as my wife picked up the ringing phone, her features grim and her voice monotonous. The atmosphere in the air took a turn for being simply silent to becoming suffocating, while I pretended to return my attention to my work.

Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed tightly into a thin line. There was silence on her part for awhile, before she replied icily, "Haven't I told you not to call again? Don't you think you've crossed the line?"

Without checking the caller ID, the question in my heart was answered. The caller was none other than Miroku, obviously still looking for Sango.

It's been more than a month now, and Kagome has withheld Sango's whereabouts from Miroku, in her bid to protect her best friend from any further hurt.

Sango is still a shadow of her previous self, simply burying herself in her work all day long. She even requested for a change in workplace, changed her cell phone number and everything else, simply to avoid Miroku.

"I don't think her affairs have anything more to do with you."

Another period of silence from Kagome, followed by agitation. "Just stop trying to look for her! She doesn't wish to see you, do you get it? Stop tormenting her!"

With that, she hung up angrily, her breathing harsh from the emotional agitation. Running a hand through her long raven hair, Kagome sighed, plopping down onto the bed.

"Who was that?" I asked deliberately, feigning greater interest in my work by keeping my eyes on the laptop screen.

"Who else?" She muttered, looking up at the ceiling above, absentmindedly fiddling with the edge of the comforter. She exhaled loudly, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

I typed for another minute, before asking quietly, "Don't you think, at the very least, he deserves to know where she is?"

That got Kagome clambering up into a kneeling position on the bed, all sighs of her earlier lethargy dissipated.

"And you think he does?" She asked, her voice somewhat dangerously quiet. "You think he deserves to see her again after all he has done?"

"Kagome," I began, mentally sighing for I had just gotten myself into trouble again. "I don't know about you, but I can tell he is remorseful."

"Well, it's not the first time, isn't it?" She asked. "I lost count of the times I forgave him for hurting Sango. He was remorseful every time, but that didn't stop him from making mistakes again."

"I think he truly loves her."

"Yeah, enough to get another woman pregnant. I just don't like seeing my best friend get hurt so badly, alright? I'm sick of seeing her broken and devastated, do you get it?"

"Kagome."

She didn't reply; instead, she turned away, plopping back down onto the bed with her back facing me. Her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly, and I could hear soft sniffles coming from her.

Saving my work, I left the study table to lie down by her side on the bed, placing my arm around her waist.

"Hey…"

I was never good with words, not in the past, not now. It was only with Kagome that I feel like speaking freely; she changed me from what I used to be.

"Go away." She muttered, trying to push my hand off.

"Don't cry," I did not relinquish my hold on her, guilt eating at my insides. I shouldn't have brought up the topic of Miroku and Sango's impending divorce when Kagome was so badly affected. She was so stressed out over the entire incident, being caught between both parties.

"Who says I'm crying?" She said stubbornly between sniffles.

I reached over to cup her cheek in my hand, before drawing back to show her my tear-stained hand.

"Then, what's this?" I asked, turning her around gently to face me. "I'm sorry, my dear."

I could feel her take a deep breath, before wrapping her arms around me and drawing me close to herself.

"Me too…I'm being oversensitive." She said quietly. "You know, I somewhat get the feeling that you feel I'm being very heartless towards Miroku."

I didn't reply, and simply waited for her to continue.

"I love him so much as a friend too, Sess. He really matters to a lot to me, just as much as Sango does. But…but I am no saint, I cannot find so much kindness within my heart to forgive him for all he has done. I know he's terribly worried about Sango, and if I were him, I would want to know where she is as well. These few weeks, I've been asking myself, 'Am I being too harsh on him?'…but once I do that, I recall Sango's tears, and I cannot bring myself to forgive him." Kagome drew a deep shuddering breath.

"It hurts me to say all those nasty things to him, but I really don't know how I can act as if nothing had happened and go on being friends with him. It's as if the incident with Sango has left a permanent scar on my friendship with Miroku. I'd hate to lose him as a friend…but I don't know what other option I have. How can something so good become so bad? We all used to be so happy…"

With that, her tears started welling up again, before she buried her face in my chest.

"Kagome…I understand what you're going through. Let me help…let me talk to Miroku, alright?"

The only response I got was louder sobs and nodding of her head.

* * *

"She's at my place."

Brown eyes widened in what I could make out to be relief, joy and surprise, before the sparkle in those eyes died down. A simple question followed, a stark contrast to the lively interior of the café we were in.

"How is she?"

I picked up the mug of latte in front of me and took a sip, before replacing it. How am I going to answer this question?

"She's fine." That was all I could say, which was truthful if 'fine' meant eating, sleeping and working.

He looked so different from the last time I saw him two months ago; it was as if he aged ten years in a month.

"Oh." He too, appeared to be at a loss for words. "Thanks for asking me out and telling me this, Sesshoumaru."

I shook my head, looking at nowhere in particular. "I'm doing this for Kagome. She's upset over what is happening between you and your wife."

"I see…I know this is too much to ask, but can you please tell Kagome how sorry I am for putting her through all these emotional pain?" He asked, and was quick to add, "I don't dare wish for her forgiveness, but I would like her to know how apologetic I am for causing so much trouble."

"Hmm."

For the first time since our meeting half an hour ago, he allowed a weak smile to creep onto his weary face. I couldn't help but notice the two unopened sachets of sugar beside his half-full cup of cappuccino.

"What about you?" I spoke up, picking my latte up.

"Me?" He asked, as if unsure about what I was referring to.

I feigned nonchalance as I took a long sip and placed the mug back on the coffee table.

"I'm asking about your problem. What about the woman and the child?"

His mouth opened ever so slightly in a small display of surprise, before a tired sigh escaped his lips.

"Ah."

"Do you require assistance in any form?"

"I never thought you'd still regard me as a friend, Sesshoumaru," He smiled somewhat cynically. "Not after seeing what a failure, a pathetic excuse for a man, I am."

"What you did wrong and how I regard you are two separate issues."

He nodded slightly, giving me a small smile.

"I haven't got to know her better yet…all I know that she's called Asami, twenty years old, and currently jobless. I don't really know anything else…" He said, his voice resigned and tired. "But of course, not that understanding changes the situation. The fact that she's pregnant remains."

"And the child is yours?" I asked, a thought coming to my mind. I shouldn't be harboring such doubts, but there's always a possibility.

"Well…I'm not going to deny it…we did spend the night together…" He admitted with regret deep in his voice. "What's more, she has no reason to lie to me…She's just a young girl."

"Hmm." I nodded, picking up my latte.

He exhaled loudly, burying his face in his hands before looking up. "Anyway, I know I'm asking too much…but can I talk to her?"

I hesitated. I wanted to say yes, seeing how desperate he was, but part of me was reluctant to betray the trust my wife placed in me. Kagome trusted me to talk to him, not arrange for him to see Sango. Not to mention how affected Sango would be if he approached her now.

"I don't think so." I replied. "At least, not for now."

He was silent for a moment. "It's alright…I shouldn't have asked…"

"I'm sure she'll agree to see you one day…just give her some time."

"Hmm…thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"It's only coffee."

"No, no…it's much more than that. Thank you for being my friend."

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: That was chapter 4 of "Rewind"…It's so tough trying to make icy Fluffy helpful towards Miroku! Please review if you enjoyed this!


	5. Without a second glance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. If I did, I'd have put myself in the story and made Sesshoumaru marry me.

A/N: You guys rock!! Especially those who reviewed! Thank you for all your support; I'll continue to work hard on "Rewind"! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and this chapter would take a dramatic turn. Sango will see Miroku and Asami. How on earth does that happen? Read on and you'll find out!

Anyway, I realized I haven't mentioned that Sango works for the police force in this story. Sorry about that and just keep that in mind.

Read, enjoy and review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 5: Without a second glance**

* * *

"His name is Nomura Dai…32 years old…" I read off my file, giving the details of the suspect to the nurse at the reception counter. "He complains of constant migraines, which is affecting his ability to testify in court…"

"The doctor is currently tending to him, so please wait around here, Miss."

I nodded, giving her a courteous smile. "Do you have any idea how long it will take?"

"It should take around two more hours."

"Thank you."

It is going to be yet another long day at work, with some guy involved in some online swindling scam. But it was better than doing nothing, for work had the magical ability to take my mind off certain issues which I'd rather avoid for the moment. It was as if I could seek solace in my job.

"It's alright, and if you don't mind, can you please fill in the address and contact number of the police station here?"

"Sure." I replied, picking up the pen she offered.

Filling the details in the blanks, I handed the file back to the nurse with a small bow, before deciding to go to the food court downstairs for a cup of hot tea. It was going to be a long wait, but at least it gave me a chance to take a little break.

Moments of being alone usually got me thinking about the things I was trying to avoid thinking about, for it was only at my loneliest, did I think of the events that have befallen me.

I had been imposing on Kagome and Sesshoumaru for far too long, not only by being in their home physically, but also, affecting their moods mentally. Kagome had never been able to cheer up ever since I turned up on her doorstep sobbing almost hysterically, with hands cut bloody. Knowing exactly what happened only put both of them in a spot, for Miroku and I were mutual friends of theirs. Miroku was as much of a brother to Kagome as I was a sister. Kagome must also be very upset, especially whenever she talked to Miroku over the phone and held off my whereabouts from him. She would act indifferent, busying herself with some chores, but the tears in her eyes indicated otherwise.

Unbeknownst to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, I've started looking for an apartment of my own to move out into. Bringing my good friends trouble is already bad enough as it is, and to affect others' married life with my horribly failed marriage would make it worse. I've made up my mind – I'll be strong from now on, and depend on myself for a living. I'll put the unhappy past behind me and lead a new life.

With these thoughts in my mind, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and allowed a smile to adorn my face.

Pressing the elevator button, I stood outside, waiting patiently for the doors to open. For how long have I forgotten the feeling of peace in my heart?

Glancing up at the elevator, I mentally counted down with it as it descended.

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

The door opened. Bowing slightly I made my way in, until a strangled voice, soft and almost hoarse, spoke up.

"Sango…"

I froze. It felt like someone threw a bucket of ice water over me in the middle of winter. So cold, so foreign…yet all too familiar.

I looked up silently, not trusting my voice at that moment. My eyes took in the sight before me, but my mind was hardly functioning properly. So much for all my positive thoughts earlier on…all that was needed to destroy those was his mere presence.

Miroku…

It was him. But he looked so different. And he was not alone.

I did not choose to identify the presence instinctively, but it made itself known.

"Miroku…who's this?" Came a sweet, curious voice from behind him.

My mind still clouded by a haze of shock, I turned in the direction of the voice.

It was a young girl, beautiful with large doe eyes. She was slender and petite, but it was something else that caught my full attention. Despite her slim body, which was glowing with the prime of youth, her abdomen had a significant bulge.

That was what she had and I didn't. That was her trump card, and there was nothing my empty womb held as a counter measure.

He did not say anything, and the atmosphere became even heavier with awkwardness and silence. From our positions, it was evident who he now belonged to. I stood alone, facing him, while she was behind him. It almost led me to think that I was the intruder, threatening their happiness, and he was shielding her from me.

It was more than enough to make me feel nauseous.

"Umm…this is Sango." Miroku introduced nervously, his voice trembling slightly. "And Sango, this is Asami."

"Hello, Sango." The young girl greeted, extending her hand for me to shake. But I didn't take it, and it was until three seconds later did it dawn on her that I did not intend to shake her hand. With a small awkward smile, she drew her hand back, looking away to look up at the decreasing numbers in embarrassment.

I kept mum, feeling the discomfort rising up in me, almost to the point of me wanting to wrench the doors apart and run away. I caught Miroku's eyes in that instant; he looked as if he had so much he wanted to say…but I looked away.

Staring at the metallic walls of the elevator's interior, inhaling the suffocating stench of antiseptic; I kept my eyes glued to my own reflection.

I looked haggard; weary…basically the direct opposite of the woman standing with him. I hated to admit this, but she is attractive. It is not hard to imagine why men would lavish their attention upon a girl like her.

I wanted to scream, _"This is my husband! The baby in you is supposed to be in me, not you!"_

But I didn't say a thing. If I did, I'm afraid I'd lose control totally.

Silence reigned in the still air. It was almost getting hard to breathe.

And like a light at the end of the darkness, the familiar 'ding' of the elevator rang.

The doors opened, and without a backward glance, I strode out.

Closing my eyes, I walked as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear urgent footsteps behind, making me walk even faster.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku called out from behind, before he caught up with me. His hand grabbed my arm, and turned me around to face him.

"Let me go!" I hissed, struggling against his death grip on me, trying to wrench my arm free. "Let go of me now!"

"No! I won't let go…I won't!" He insisted, pulling me into his embrace forcefully. "Don't go, my love…"

I stilled; it felt so painfully familiar. His warmth, smell and touch…it was crumbling the walls of defense around me.

_I miss him so much…I need him so bad…_

Instinctively, I relaxed and ever so slowly, reached around to hold him closer…

"Miroku, help me…" Came a cry from behind.

I gasped, and pushed him away as hard as I could manage. Reason cut through instinct like a hot knife through butter. His eyes were wide with shock and hurt, before he whispered, "Sango…"

Breathing hard, I turned towards the source of the voice. Miroku's bewildered eyes followed the direction of my gaze.

It was Asami, sprawled out on the floor on her side, her arm reaching out weakly for Miroku.

"Miroku…" Her eyes were teary, as she kept repeating his name.

He looked at me pleadingly, before turning to cast a glance at her, at me again, then her.

"Please, listen to me-"

"Go." I said, my voice deadly calm despite my internal turmoil. "She needs you more."

"Sango…"

"Just go."

He cast me another pleading gaze, before looking away to Asami and running off in her direction.

As he did, he gave me another glance, before kneeling down by her side. Helping her up with his back facing mine, I watched as she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

I had to stifle my sadness under a mask of indifference, before turning, and walking away.

Without a second glance.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**A/N:** I am sure everyone is aching to kill Asami by now! Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Here's wishing everyone Happy New Year!

Thanks and see you guys soon!


	6. Time Machine

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all those reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't reply everyone, but here is chapter 6 to make up for your long wait! I hope you like this upcoming chapter – in this chapter, Kagome found out that Sango has seen Miroku and Asami together, and makes up her mind to confront Asami.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 6: Time Machine**

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)**

"Can I have more rice, please?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding out his empty bowl to me. It was dinner time, but Sango was not back yet despite the numerous messages I have sent to her mobile phone. Maybe she was working overtime today.

I smiled and took the bowl with a nod, before leaving my seat and walking to where the rice cooker was. Opening the lid, I spooned two scoops of warm rice into the bowl, inhaling the fresh fragrance of cooked rice.

_One scoop for prosperity, one scoop for longevity, _I mentally chanted, remembering what my grandmother used to say. She always said that the fragrance of freshly cooked rice was the smell of a cozy home.

"Hai!" I returned to the table, handing my husband the rice, before taking my seat. It was then when the doorbell rang.

Sesshoumaru made a move to get up, but was stopped by me. "I'll get it, you carry on with dinner. It should be Sango."

Wiping my hands on the apron, I hurriedly walked to the door, before opening it. And just as I expected, it was Sango, her face illuminated by the light from the interior of the house.

"Tadaima…"

"Sango-chan!" I greeted, opening the door wider for her to enter. "Okaeri!"

She didn't say another word, and instead, walked past me like a zombie. Her eyes were expressionless; large brown eyes with no trace of emotions or whatsoever.

"Sesshoumaru." She greeted my husband at the dining table, as he nodded in return. From where I was, I could see him casting a quick glance at her facial expressions, or rather, the lack thereof.

My husband obviously thought there was something wrong as well.

"Sango-san, take a seat. Kagome has already prepared your share." He said, his tone soft as he gestured towards the chair in which she usually sat in.

Walking over briskly to pull out the chair for her, I plastered a huge grin on. "Sesshoumaru is right! Hurry and sit down, Sango-chan. You must be tired after a whole day of work! You will definitely like today's dinner…I prepared ika no kenchin mushi-"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan." She interrupted softly. "I'm not hungry."

"Eh?" I couldn't help exclaiming. How can she not be hungry after working for the entire day? "But…You should at least eat a little! If you find ika a bit too strong for your tastes, I can prepare something else."

"Sango-san…how about some soup instead?" My husband offered, pushing his chair back to stand up to get to the pot.

"Yes, I added your favorite radish to today's miso soup…you should drink a little, Sango-chan. You cannot go without food!" I added, the feeling that something was terribly amiss rising in my gut.

"No…it's alright, really." She said, shaking her head weakly and forcing a ghost of a smile onto her lips. "Sorry for the trouble…I'll go back to my room first. Please go ahead without me."

And with a very unsettling bow to me and Sesshoumaru, she slowly walked up the stairs to where the guestroom was. Her shoulders were slumped ever so slightly, unlike the Sango I knew.

She looked so…defeated.

As she left, I could only turn to look helplessly at my husband. He would know what to do; he always did in any situation. His eyes were unreadable as he watched her ascend the steps. If I could say, I would say he looked…angry.

"Let's quickly finish dinner…You should go check on her later on."

I nodded in agreement, and we didn't say anything else as we sat down to our dinner, which now tasted exceptionally bland.

* * *

"Sango-chan! It's me, Kagome." I called out as I stood outside Sango's room. Trying to balance the bowl of piping hot porridge in a single hand, I reached out to knock after not getting any response for over ten seconds.

"Sango-chan," I knocked on the door twice, before calling out again. "Sango-chan…are you asleep? If not, please open up. Sango-"

The door opened slowly to reveal my friend, who asked in a voice drained of energy. "Yes?"

Trying to pretend as if I wasn't bothered by the state she was in, I raised the bowl of porridge up to chest level. "You didn't eat dinner, so I made you some porridge! Can I come in?"

She nodded with a small smile, before I made my way into the room. It was dark, with all the curtains drawn and the sole light source being the small table lamp.

Setting the bowl down by the table, I switched the main lights on, noticing the way her eyes squinted reflexively in the sudden exposure to strong lighting. From the rumpled sheets on the bed, I quickly concluded that she must have been curling up in the bed in darkness since her return, without washing up or eating first.

And I was right about Sesshoumaru being angry earlier on. As soon as he was done with helping me clear the table, he retrieved his mobile phone from the living room and retreated to the back of the kitchen. I could only hear his first sentence after a few moments after dialing a number.

"_What have you done to your wife to affect her so badly?"_

It must be Miroku on the other side. That was all I could hear before I returned to washing the cutlery and utensils, and preparing some porridge for Sango. My husband sounded unusually icy, like how he was before marriage, evidence of his anger. I made a mental note to ask him about the conversation later. For now, my main concern is Sango.

"So…were you sleeping earlier on?" I asked casually, picking the bowl up and placing it in her hands as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"No…" She answered, before picking the spoon up weakly and raising it to her lips. She ate lethargically, mechanically swallowing the porridge as if it was more of a chore than an enjoyment to eat.

"Sango-chan..." I took a deep breath as I looked down into my hands in my lap. "You're not telling me something. There's something affecting you very badly, and if you don't say anything, I wouldn't know."

I looked up, just in time to see Sango shaking her head, absentmindedly stirring the porridge.

"We are supposed to be best friends. A decade of friendship. I've known you for a longer period of time than I've known Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't hide anything from me," I said, looking at her intently. I needed an answer; I needed to know if she was alright. And so I persisted.

"Unless you're trying to tell me that you no longer want me as a best friend. Unless you do not trust me enough to share your worries-"

"I saw him today." She said, her voice tight as she set the spoon down.

"Eh?"

"Miroku. I saw them at the hospital in the afternoon."

"With that woman?"

She nodded resignedly, looking away at the baby blue walls. "She's called Asami."

"And was she…was she…" I couldn't go on; the topic was too sensitive for me to breach.

"She is pregnant, Kagome-chan."

I exhaled audibly, mentally counting down from ten to prevent myself from grabbing the nearest telephone and calling Miroku up to curse him to hell. No wonder Sango was so upset.

"You didn't talk to him?" I asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Barely." She shook her head. The porridge sat forgotten in her hands. "What's the point? It…it wouldn't change anything at all."

"But-"

"I know you're worried, Kagome-chan. But I lose all my thoughts the moment I saw them. I don't even know what I'd do if I don't refrain myself from confronting her. You have no idea how badly I want to talk to her, to demand explanations." Sango said wistfully, smiling cynically at her own words. "As I said, what's the point? The fact remains that she is pregnant…and I am not."

"But the husband is yours! Rightfully yours!" I could feel agitation creeping into my voice. "You can't just let the woman snatch him away from you like that! People can't do that, Sango-chan! Miroku is your legal husband!"

"He will not be for long, Kagome-chan." She shook her head again, the smile still lingering on her lips like a curse. "It doesn't matter anymore…From the moment the baby was brought into the picture, I have been fighting a losing battle."

I didn't say a word to that.

I knew she was right, but I was too indignant to admit that.

"I've been losing to her, him and myself."

"Sango-chan…" I whispered, my heart filled with pain at my best friend's sadness. It felt so melancholic. For her, I would confront the woman. If she couldn't do it, then I'd do it for her. I'd demand the explanations she wanted and deserved.

She turned to look at me, giving me a sincere smile. "Not that it matters anymore. Thank you so much, Kagome-chan. And Sesshoumaru too…I have brought the two of you so much trouble."

"No…please don't say that. We will always be here for you."

"I know, and that is why I feel bad. I can see you and Sesshoumaru are sincerely worried for me, despite me having done nothing but ruin your life routines. I feel terrible for hogging your guestroom and imposing-"

"You are our friend, Sango-chan…how can you say that? As you said it yourself…it is the guestroom. You will stay here for as long as you like! Sesshoumaru said he felt bad for not being able to offer you a better room in such short notice…"

"He is a good man, Kagome-chan. You are a lucky girl. You've managed to find a real gem hidden among the men we meet out there."

I smiled, nodding gently in agreement. I wished I could say the same for my best friend, but to such a statement in such a situation, it seemed wrong to say anything. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Momentarily, it felt as if we returned to our days in the college hostel, where we were happy and had nothing to scar our hearts. The silence was soothing; like the calm after a storm.

"Kagome-chan, you know what?" Sango broke the silence, picking the spoon in the bowl up. "I wish I had a time machine."

She didn't elaborate, but I knew.

And I didn't ask anymore.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Kagome will confront Asami in the next chapter – keep looking out for updates! And I love how Sesshoumaru contacted Miroku when he saw how upset Sango is, and how he takes the lead in dealing with problems involving Kagome. I am trying to portray him as a loving and caring husband and friend under a nonchalant exterior.

Please review…and see you guys in the next update!

* * *

Glossary:

Hai – Yes

Tadaima – I'm back

Okaeri – Welcome back

Ika no kenchin mushi – Steamed stuffed squid rolls

Ika – Squid

Miso – fermented bean paste


	7. Erase, delete and remove

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it, and hope you will enjoy this one as well. I think this chapter is going to get kind of ugly, in a sense that you'll get to see a straight confrontation between Kagome and Asami.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 7: Erase, delete and remove**

_

* * *

There he goes, off to work as usual at 7.30am. _

From where I was, I could clearly see a young woman dressed in a pale yellow maternity dress giving Miroku a peck on the cheek as he walked to where his car was, after adjusting his tie. Even at a distance, she looked attractive. Not in the seductress way like I imagined her to be, but instead, sweet and doll-like. So this is the Asami.

Miroku did not return her act of affection, and with a small nod at her, he entered the car. Waving goodbye as he started the engine, Asami turned to return to the apartment as the car reached the gates.

I watched as the familiar silver Toyota Corolla made its way out of the apartment parking lot and turned around at the bend. For a moment, scenes of how we used to pile into Miroku's car to go out on weekend outings came back to me.

So many memories, ruined by just one erroneous night.

I shifted in my seat and took a long swig from my water bottle, before turning my eyes back onto the main entrance of the apartment. She had already gone in. Thankfully, the apartment was located right in the middle of Tokyo, and hence it was easy for me to hide myself in the car among the seemingly interminable traffic on the main road.

I had to talk to Asami. Not for Miroku, not for Sango, but for both of them. After hearing how Sango mentioned she wished she had a time machine, the question in the abyss of my heart was answered.

She still loved him.

If she didn't, there was no reason she would wish to amend the mistakes that had so unfortunately occurred. If she regretted marrying him, there was no way she'd cry every night in her room.

But love alone was not enough, as anyone mature enough would understand. There were more problems to deal with, and that being a baby, and another woman. Because of these reasons, Sango had to opt to leave. She didn't have a choice since the very beginning.

I am not so sure about how Miroku felt, even though Sesshoumaru did mention to me that he was remorseful over his own actions. And from the way he did not even return the peck on the cheek, I knew he didn't feel for Asami the same way he feels for Sango.

With Sango, he was never ashamed to show any affection for her in public, often kissing her before he left for work until the old caretaker, Mr. Myouga, blushed and retreated to the washroom. I cannot help the small grin that crept up my face. They used to be so sweet together.

Like Sango, I wished I could turn back time.

But since I could not, I'd take the alternative approach. I'd talk to Asami personally. If anything can change, it is up to me to do so.

Exiting my car, I locked it, removing the shades I had been wearing earlier on and walked in the direction of the apartment.

It was good that Miroku was not around, for his presence could very easily affect my ability to think clearly. And should he be stupid enough to show any affection for Asami in front of me, I'd most probably blow up and start hurling abuses. Which is also why Sesshoumaru has no idea of my little visit as well; there was simply no way he'd let me come alone. He would either forbid me from going, or insist that he came along.

"Kagome-san!" Mr. Myouga greeted from the desk at which he always sat at the lobby. "Hisashiburi!"

"Hisashiburi, Myouga-san." I returned his greeting with a wave. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, just that I get a bit lonely sometimes without hearing you and Sango-san's laughter. And I miss your signature sponge cakes!"

I smiled, mentally making a note to bring some for the old man on my next trip here.

"Oh, and what brings you here, Kagome-san?" He asked, looking up at me from his seat. "I thought Sango-san is no longer…"

"I am not here to look for Sango. I am here to look for the other woman." I replied. The frown that appeared on the old man's wrinkled face did not go unnoticed.

"You mean Asami-san?"

"Yes. She's staying here now, isn't she?"

He nodded. "She's not a pleasant lady at all. In front of Miroku-san, yes, she's always very nice. But when she is alone, she does not even greet me back when I greet her. I think she's unhappy because I commented that it was a pity Sango-san was no longer living here. And she was rude to my wife when she was sweeping the corridor."

"Sou ka…" I responded, unsure of what else to say. "Anyway, Myouga-san, I'll make my way up first. See you later!"

As the old man waved goodbye, I walked into the open elevator, habitually pressing the button for the tenth storey. The doors opened a while later, and I stepped out, walking down the corridor to where Miroku and Sango's apartment was.

My heels sounded oddly hollow in the empty corridor.

Standing outside of apartment number 10-52, I reached out and pressed the doorbell once. The merry music of Doraemon's opening theme reverberated.

My throat felt parched, and I suddenly felt a wave of panic – for I didn't know what I should say.

"Coming!" Came a sweet, childish voice from inside, before the door was opened with the familiar click. It revealed a puzzled-looking Asami, whose hand was placed over her bulging abdomen. Up close, she looked even prettier, and I realized how young she really was.

"You are…"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, a friend of Miroku and Sango's." I introduced myself, noticing the obvious change in her facial expression as I mentioned Sango's name. Suddenly, she didn't seem so innocent anymore. A greater change overtook her features as I added, "You must be Asami, right?"

She nodded and eyed me warily. "And who are you looking for? Miroku is not around at the moment, so I suggest you come around some other day-" She hastily made a move to close the door in my face, before I put my hand out to hold the door open.

"I'm afraid you got it wrong, Asami-san." I breathed, fighting against her efforts to pull the door shut. "The one I wish to talk to is you."

She relaxed her hold on the door, and gave me a surprised look. Genuine surprise or not, I was not so sure. "Higurashi-san. I don't recall having interacted with you in any way before this."

"You're right, Asami-san. But I knew you prior to today. I know about your pregnancy, and I know about how this has led to the demise of Miroku and Sango's marriage."

The surprise which was on her face earlier on was immediately replaced by a defensive and challenging look, and for a split second, I felt a bit intimidated.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, her voice suddenly lower and not so dolly-like. "Since you already knew about it, Higurashi-san…what have you come here for? What do you really want?"

"Since you are so straightforward, Asami-san, I'll not beat about the bush. I want to talk about Miroku and Sango. I hope you can leave Miroku while it is still not too late, and return what you've taken from Sango to her."

Slightly widened eyes indicated her surprise at my forthrightness. She quickly recovered from the initial shock, and placed both hands protectively on her stomach, as if it wasn't obvious enough to me that she was pregnant.

"Leave? Can't you see I'm pregnant?"

"I can see that, Asami-san. A pregnancy is one issue, but it becomes another when you use it as a weapon to snatch what belongs to others rightfully."

"What are you talking about? I didn't snatch anything. The woman left on her own accord. She left this house, her husband and what now, her friend? Shouldn't you be thanking me instead for filling her void?"

"Sango was forced to leave this place because of you. And no, she did not abandon anything. Her heart is still with her home and her husband. I'm sure Miroku still feels for her." I retorted, feeling a growing anger at her nonchalant attitude.

"Well, do you know that Miroku invited me to stay here with him?" She looked at me indignantly, her chin slightly raised.

"Do you know that he did it out of guilt?" I returned her question with another one of my own. "He did it for this," I pointed to her abdomen. "Not you."

"This, as you put it, was placed in me by him, Higurashi-san. It was a night of love-"

"Sex, not love." I corrected curtly. "I understand it was a mistake that led to your pregnancy. He doesn't love you, Asami-san. He loves Sango. He didn't even kiss you goodbye just now when he left for work."

Her eyes widened as I pointed out Miroku's lack of interest in her. An unreadable look flashed across her eyes, before she spoke up again.

"If he loved her so much, why didn't he get her pregnant? If their love was so strong, why didn't they have a child of their own?"

"It's not that they don't wish to have a child-"

"Oh. So it's your friend, Sango, who is too unable to bear her husband a child. No wonder he had to resort to looking for other women." Asami said, her tone suddenly overbearing and high in pitch. "Too bad then, she can only have herself to blame."

"If you believe that love must be proven only by creating a child, then you're terribly mistaken, Asami-san. I am very much in love with my husband, and we are childless for now. If you would look through Miroku's belongings, it wouldn't be hard to find evidence of his love for Sango."

She stared at me, before rolling her eyes and looking away.

I walked further into the house, to the cabinet in which the video tapes were placed and picked out the three which Miroku had given to Sango.

"You can start with the video tapes. Miroku tapes down their happy moments with his video camera and gives Sango a tape every year on their wedding anniversary. This is concrete proof of how blissful they were. Their happy lives together are all on tape; you can see for yourself. Would you bear to watch a couple's love die because of you?"

Hostility was the only attitude present in her voice as she replied. She sounded icy, and completely irritated. Her face came closer to mine, invading my private space, and I had to stop myself from instinctively drawing away.

"If their lives are all on tape, you can be sure there will be no more sequels."

This infuriated me. Suddenly, all I wanted to is to push her down and give her a tight slap. But I held back; for any rash actions could lead to the loss of a growing life. Instead, I decided on a verbal comeback.

"If their lives are all on tape, you can be sure I'll erase, delete and remove every single scene with your miserable presence in it."

With that, I spun on my heel and walked to the door, clutching the three tapes tightly in my hand. These are Sango's precious memories…I cannot leave them here with this woman.

"Higurashi-san?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and for a second, the only sounds I could hear were that of my own harsh breathing. I could feel her eyes boring holes in my back.

"If I were you, I'd spend more time with my husband. For all you know, he may be dying to have a child despite what he says. Maybe, he might even come to me when he gets tired of waiting."

"He does not mingle with trash."

I did not expect her reply to send a shiver down my spine.

"Well, you never know…maybe in awhile, he will never be able to mingle again."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

A/N: OMG. OMG. I am boiling with anger now! Somehow I really wanted to make Kagome hit Asami, but I realized that would be heartless. She is after all, with child. For those who are wondering about what Asami means, you can try to read between the lines! Please review, thank you!

**

* * *

Glossary: **

Hisashiburi – It's been a long time

Sou ka – I see


	8. My pain, my fears

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! That sure was a heated exchange between Kagome and Asami, wasn't it? I personally feel that this gave everyone a better insight on what type of person Asami is. I am still thinking about how I should end this story…basically, I write according to how I feel without much prior planning.

In this upcoming chapter, Sango reminisces on her marriage, while Kagome starts getting a bit paranoid over Asami's threat. Oh yes, and a bit of Kag/Sess fluff. Please read and review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 8: My pain, my fears**

**

* * *

(Sango's POV) **

"_Miroku…baka…"_

"_You look so beautiful when I pleasure you, my dearest Sango…" Miroku said as continued his assault on my breasts from behind me._

"_No…not on tape…" I hissed, my hand closing around his and pulling them away from my body._

"_Sango-"_

"_No, you hentai…not on tape, alright?" I tried hard to catch my breath, threatening to hurl the TV remote control at him. "Baka!"_

"_Alright, alright!" He raised his hands in surrender, before running to the video camera and giving the screen a lecherous wink. "I'll bring you to the bedroom now, where I'll slowly tie your hands to the bedposts with my shirt-"_

I couldn't watch it any longer; with a determined press on the 'pause' button, I stopped the tape. Miroku's grinning face was frozen on the screen, while the tears in my eyes made him look a little fuzzy.

Why did this happen to me? We used to be so happy…

Crawling over to the television screen, I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, before reaching out shakily to touch the screen.

As my fingertips came into contact with his face, I drew back. For how long have I not felt his skin under my fingers?

"Miroku…" I whispered softly. His name always sounded so comforting. Reaching out again, I traced his jaw line with my fingers, trying to recall the warmth he radiates. The warmth from the television felt nothing like that of his.

And his masculine scent…it was nothing the stiff television box can provide.

Looking into his smiling eyes, I felt a stab of pain in my heart. It was so painful, summoning a fresh onslaught of tears. But so what if I loved him? The fact remains that he no longer belongs to me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears seep out from under the eyelids to flow down my cheeks, before meeting at the chin and falling onto the ground in little drops.

Where was the familiar hand which always wipes my tears?

I wanted so badly to feel his hand wiping my tears away, but I cannot deceive myself.

That day, at the hospital, it only took an embrace from him to sweep away every trace of determination I had to leave him. I wanted so badly to hold him tight, and cry out every single bit of sadness in my heart. I wanted him to chase all my unhappiness away.

There was so much I wanted to do and yet cannot do, for beside him, stood a barrier that was deeper than the oceans and higher than the mountains. I cannot get past that barrier that was Asami.

I told myself, if she could give him what I couldn't, I should let them be. I shouldn't be so selfish as to deprive him of the child he deserved, deprive her of the man to take care of her, and deprive the baby of its father.

But it was so unfair…I met him first. We are lawfully wedded…he promised to take care of me forever. I wonder, when he was with that woman, did it ever occur to him that he made promises to me?

It was all too late…all too late. My heart had died. I used to be so strong, but right now, I'm an emotional mess all over again.

"Miroku…" I got into a kneeling position in front of the television, reaching out to place my palms on each side of the screen.

He was so close, yet so far…

Closing in the distance, I placed my lips over his, wishing that it was him I was kissing. The screen felt hard and foreign against my lips, but I couldn't care less.

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV) **

The familiar fragrance of rice was lingering in the kitchen as the merrily blinking light of the rice cooker indicated it being in the 'keep warm' mode. Walking over to the stove, I opened the pot of stewed meat, only to realize a film of oil was forming on the surface, indication of it having cooled down. I turned the stove on for the second time since the stew was ready.

It was already nine in the evening, and Sesshoumaru was still not back yet. Sango had gone out with a few of her colleagues at the police post for someone's birthday celebration, leaving me alone at home.

Exiting the kitchen, I picked up the phone in the living room and dialed my husband's number.

"_You have reached the mailbox of-"_

I sighed and replaced the receiver, sitting down on the couch. The television was screening my favorite Wednesday variety show featuring the boy band Arashi, but I just couldn't bring myself to pay attention to what they were talking about.

Where can he be at this time? Why isn't he home yet?

It was then when I recalled what Asami said.

"…_maybe in awhile, he will never be able to mingle again."_

I suddenly felt as if someone dipped me in an icy ocean. A feeling of foreboding overcame me, causing my throat to go dry instantly. What did she mean by that? Could she be scheming against him? She may seem so innocent and cute on the outside, but she could break up Miroku and Sango…what else could she not do?

I looked around the spacious house frantically, at a loss of what to do. There was no one around to listen to me, no one around for me to ask advice as to what to do.

What if she wanted to harm him? What if he already got into some form of trouble?

I should call him again. Yes, I should.

Picking the receiver up again, I punched in Sesshoumaru's mobile phone number, pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"_You have reached the mail-"_

With a frustrated cry, I slammed the phone down. Just where can he be? What could have happened to him? He was already three hours late…

Images of him lying by the side of the road in a pool of his own blood sent me trembling, before I hurriedly ran to the window and looked down to where the main entrance was. There was no one there, and neither was there anyone at the road junction.

Thoughts of losing my husband became too much to bear, coupled with the suffocating fear of the vile words from Asami, and all sensible thoughts in my head were swept away by a tsunami.

Could he be with her? Could he really be with another woman? It happened to Sango…could it happen to me too?

I need to find him…I have to find him. Wherever he may be at the moment.

"Sess…" I whispered, as a prickly sensation rose behind my eyes. Blinking back tears, I grabbed my coat and the keys, before running out of the apartment as fast as my legs can carry me.

Standing outside the elevator, I watched the numbers ascended ever so slowly. It seemed like it would never reach the twelfth storey, and just as it reached the eighth, the numbers stopped.

I bit my lip in anxiety, before turning away from the elevator and running to the stairs. There was no time to lose. I ran down, step by step, eager to get to the ground floor as fast as possible. All I could think of at the moment was Sesshoumaru, and that was all that was needed to keep me running.

The cold wind beat at my face harshly as I exited the building, inducing the tears to course down in streams. The salty tears fell upon my lips, as it became increasingly difficult to breathe with my running and the tears.

Where should I go to? Where can he possibly be?

I didn't even know where to go, what to do, and as desperation was about to step in, a familiar voice called out from the mailbox area.

"Kagome?"

I froze. That voice…that voice…it belonged to the person I was looking for. I turned, and all my earlier fears were replaced by a soothing relief, like a flame in the abyss of darkness.

"Sess!" I cried, sprinting over to him as fast as I could, hurtling into his embrace. His initially stiffened body relaxed, before strong arms circled my body to hold me even closer than I thought possible. Tears coursed down like they had a will of their own, more out of relief than anything else. "Sess…"

His warmth, the scent of his L'eau Par Kenzo perfume and his mere presence…Thank goodness he was alright. There is nothing to worry about when he is with me.

"What happened?" He asked gently, his large hand entwining itself among my hair and pressing my head closer to him. He laid a few kisses on the top of my head before prompting for an answer. "Hmm?"

"I thought…I thought you…find someone else…be-because I…" I cried, feeling each sob escape my lungs with anguish mixed with relief. "…give y-you…a child…"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" He questioned, puzzlement underlying his voice.

"I…I…Where were you? Wh-Where did you go?" I continued crying, squeezing him closer. My tone was accusing, after all the fear I experienced in the past two hours. "Why c-couldn't I contact you? I called you so many times…Why…Why didn't you tell me you were coming back late?"

He sighed softly, before gently removing me from his embrace. He didn't say a word, and instead, retrieved his mobile phone from his back pocket and raised his left hand to waist level, which was holding a paper bag.

Motioning for me to take the mobile phone, he waited as I took it from his hands. The phone was off, and when I tried to switch it on with fumbling fingers, the only indication on the screen was a blinking "Battery low, please recharge."

"Oh…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed for throwing tantrums like a child. So that was why I couldn't contact him no matter how many times I called.

He didn't laugh or blame me, and it was a moment of silence before he reached out to cup my left cheek with his right hand. Bending down slightly, he said, "I should have informed you I was coming back late, Kagome. It was my fault for making you worried, but I really wanted to give you a surprise."

"Eh?"

He placed the paper bag in my hands. "Open up."

Casting him a curious look, I reached into the paper bag, only to retrieve a beautifully wrapped box with maple leave prints on it. Running my eyes over the Japanese characters at the edge, I asked, disbelieving.

"This…is this the cheese momiji…?"

He nodded. "I queued up for more than two hours to get it."

I was speechless. My husband, who usually appeared like he couldn't care less about everything, hated crowds and noise, queued up for so long immediately after work just to get me a box of tea snacks. All because I saw the advertisement for the famous Hiroshima momiji manju three days ago and mentioned that it seemed so pretty. I had intended to buy it since it looked so delicious, but it was too much of a hassle.

This little act of love from my husband brought about another bout of prickling sensations behind my eyes, as the tears came down yet again. Seeing his handsome face and feeling his love for me was almost too much for my heart to bear.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked, puzzled over my reaction.

I shook my head, unable to speak before I threw my arms around him again. Holding him as tight as I could, I hoped he could feel all the love for him.

"Arigatou…Sess…"

"It's nothing. Don't cry." He patted my head, whispering into my hair. "Shinpai sasete gomen."

"Iie, shinjiranakute gomen ne."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

A/N: Ahhh…the sweetness of KagSess fluff. And as you can all see now, Sango still loves Miroku, but it is because of the circumstances that she is forced to hold her feelings back and give way. Please review! See you guys in the next chapter!

**Glossary:**

Baka – Idiot

Hentai - Pervert

Arigatou – Thank you

Shinpai sasete gomen – I'm sorry for making you worried

Iie, shinjiranakute gomen ne – No, I'm sorry for not believing you.


	9. Thank you

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and your constant support! Chapter 9 is now here, and Sango and Miroku sat down to talk after meeting at their favorite izakaya (Japanese drinking tavern).

Enjoy, and review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 9: Thank you.**

**

* * *

(Miroku's POV)**

I removed my tie, unbuttoning the top button of my shirt before exiting my car. I have already got off work, but I didn't feel like going back yet.

Not when there's nothing to look forward to at home.

Heck, it's hardly a home now.

But I have a responsibility. For now, I'll not think about it. Thinking will only make me more vexed.

Is this how my life is going to be from now on? Just because of a mistake?

I used to wish that work would end earlier so I could go back home as soon as possible, back to where warmth and comfort is, back to where I felt I belonged.

There would be a simple but delicious home-cooked meal awaiting me, and a woman I love sitting across the table.

Now, I wish work would never end.

I dread seeing the clock strike six. I dread going back to a place where I would only get more tired.

Closing my eyes, I willed myself to stop thinking of the mess on my hands and pushed the sliding door to the izakaya to the side. The fragrance of warm sake greeted me as I stepped into the cozy interior of the small tavern. It provided a bit of warmth compared to the unbearable cold outside.

This is my favorite izakaya. No, this was _our_ favorite izakaya.

It pained me to know that while the izakaya was still here, it would no longer be "our" favorite.

For there is no longer going to be any "our" in existence.

"Osake ippon, onegaishimasu." I called out to the friendly old boss at the counter, taking a seat in front of him. I can't force the thought of her away, but I can drink it away.

"Ahh, Miroku-san!" The boss greeted with a hearty laugh, before reaching to retrieve a bottle of the rice wine. "Why haven't I seen you around for so long?"

"I've been busy." I returned his greeting with a small smile. "Work."

He gave me a conspiratorial grin. "Ahh…of course. Sometimes I really miss the days when I was still wearing a tie and rushing off to work at Yoyogi, before I took over this place."

Nodding, I asked him in return. "What about you? How have you been doing, Ikeda-san? Is business good?"

"Me? Well, just like that…as usual." He shrugged good-naturedly, holding the bottle of sake and a small porcelain cup in his hands. "Oh, I have good news to share though! My son made it into Keio university!"

"That's a very good university! Please help me congratulate Hayato-kun." I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to place the rice wine down in front of me, but he did not.

I frowned. What was he waiting for?

"Thank you, I'll tell Hayato that. Miroku-san…this way, please." He tilted his head in the direction to one of the seats behind, before adding with a wink. "You don't plan on sitting there forever, don't you? She has been here for more than twenty minutes."

"Eh?" What can he be talking about?

Mr. Ikeda stared hard at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Surely you know your wife is sitting over there, don't you?"

"My wife?" Sango is here as well? Right in this izakaya?

I must have looked terribly surprised, for Mr. Ikeda gave me a disbelieving look.

"Yes, Miroku-san. The very same one you married and always came here with. And I believe her name is Sango."

"Ah…" I was at a loss for words.

What should I do? Should I leave? If I stayed, it would cause her misery. But I want to see her so badly…even if it is just for a mere few seconds. Even if she does not wish to see me, I'll take a chance.

"You sure are acting weird today, Miroku-san…Sango-san was acting equally weird earlier on when I asked where you were."

Recovering my composure, I quickly gave a smile to the confused izakaya boss, replying. "Of course I knew she was meeting me here…I just didn't expect her to reach earlier. Please lead the way, Ikeda-san."

He nodded, and with him in the lead, I came to the table where she was at.

Ikeda-san placed the sake down on the table on the opposite side of her, and she spoke up with a smile, "I didn't order one more sak-"

She turned, and her eyes met mine.

The smile withered.

Beautiful brown eyes widened in shock, before the rest of the sentence died away. Her lips were slightly apart with the momentary surprise, before she hastily broke our eye contact.

Staring straight ahead at her half filled sake cup, she remained speechless.

"I'll have a plate of edamame, and ebi-fry for her, please." I said, somewhat awkwardly, to Mr. Ikeda. "With extra mayonnaise by the side."

This was what she always ordered when we came here.

"Hai." He nodded, and excused himself, obviously sensing something wrong in the atmosphere.

Clearing my throat softly, I picked up courage and took the initiative to sit down opposite of her. The obvious stiffening of her back did not go unnoticed.

She still did not say a single word.

"Konbanwa." I said, after another moment of suffocating silence. I knew this was dumb, to start off with a "good evening", but I really didn't know what I could or should say at the moment.

Her lips were pressed into a straight line, before she replied, bowing slightly.

"Konbanwa."

People would have believed us to be complete strangers, who just happened to share a table.

"So…how have you been?" I continued, half-expecting her to stand up abruptly and throw the sake in my face. But she did not. In fact, she was being very calm.

Disturbingly calm.

"I'm fine." She said, still keeping her eyes glued to the table. She hesitated for a few seconds, before adding, "You?"

"I…I'm fine too." I lied, despite wanting so badly to stand up and pull her into my embrace, telling her how I could never be fine until she was back with me. "Thank you for asking."

I could clearly see how she closed her eyes, her knuckles whitening from gripping the edge of the table. Maybe I should just leave, but I couldn't bring myself to. Not when I might never see her again if she decides to hide from me.

"Are you used to staying at Sesshoumaru and Kagome's place?" I followed up with another question.

"Eh? How…" She looked up, surprise etched all over her face yet again.

"I found out from Sesshoumaru."

"Oh." She said, evidently calming down a little. "But I won't be staying there for long."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to impose on them." She took a small sip of her sake, before looking away again. "Besides, I…I will be leaving as soon as I manage to find a one-room apartment."

"Stop looking for one." Something in me snapped, and I said immediately, "Come back, Sango. Please. Come back and stay with me."

She stiffened, and the empty porcelain cup slipped from her fingers to fall onto the table with a small thud.

"Do...do you know what you're talking about?" She asked, bewildered.

"I need you, Sango." I replied as sincerely as I could manage in the tense atmosphere. "The house needs its female owner too."

She shook her head, before adding bitterly. "You already have a new female owner. There's no place for me."

"No, that's not true."

She did not reply, and instead, reached out to reposition the cup on the table. I picked up her bottle of sake before she could, and filled the cup for her like I always did in the past.

Drawing her empty hand back to herself, she sighed, before looking out the window at the crowded streets of Shinagawa at the peak hour. A minute of silence went by, before she spoke up.

"Have you signed it?" She asked, as if she was commenting on the weather. How could she be so nonchalant when talking about the divorce papers?

"No." I answered her as firmly as I could. "I'll not sign it."

She exhaled audibly, biting her lower lip before her lips parted with a small pop sound.

"Why?" She asked, her voice heartbreakingly soft and vulnerable. "For what do you keep clinging on? Is there really a need to do so?"

"I-"

"Miroku…why do you keep torturing me like that?"

Her words hit me like a sledgehammer, pounding my heart or whatever was left of it into smithereens. I opened my mouth to speak, but the food arrived before a word could leave my mouth. Mrs. Ikeda was the one who served us.

"Why those long faces?" The kindly lady boss asked, placing our respective orders in front of us. "You guys quarreled?"

An embarrassed smile from me and a no response from Sango prompted her to go on. "It's alright for a young couple to get into disagreements from time to time. What matters the most is forgetting it after you've cooled down and not let it affect your relationship."

I nodded slightly.

"Don't mind me for being nosy, but I used to quarrel so often with my husband when he made the decision to quit his office job and take over this shop from his late father. Our relationship was so bad; I thought it was the end of us. But we still worked it out, and I hope you guys will too."

If only she knew how condemned my situation was. It was so much more than simply switching jobs and taking financial risks.

My case was hopeless.

Placing a hand on Sango's shoulder, Mrs. Ikeda said gently. "Now, don't let the unhappiness get to you! Put your smiles back on…good food is meant to be enjoyed with a happy heart!"

We both bowed slightly after her, before turning back to face each other.

Neither made a move to touch the food.

The words from Mrs. Ikeda sent us into another stony silence period, before I decided to say something…anything, to salvage my marriage.

"Sango…"

She looked up at me, her eyes questioning.

"I…I think Mrs. Ikeda is right." I started, picking up a snow pea from my plate and opening it up for her. She did not take it.

"I hope we can be like Mr. and Mrs. Ikeda, and overcome this problem together. Being able to get together in this lifetime is fated...how many reincarnations have we gone through to be joined in matrimony now?"

She looked at the plate of ebi-fry in front of her, her face expression except for the quivering of her lower lip.

I could feel my voice quivering too, before I swallowed to hold the rising tears back.

"Can we give our marriage a chance, Sango? I love you so much…I cannot lose you."

She closed her eyes, and two teardrops slipped out from underneath her eyelids to roll down her cheeks.

"No…" She whispered through her crying, before watery eyes opened to look directly at me. "We are different from them. Mrs. Ikeda was not useless enough to let Mr. Ikeda cheat on her with another woman."

My heart broke when she said that. She didn't even blame me; instead, she blamed herself. She thought herself to be useless because of a man like me, when in real fact; she was the best wife any man could wish for.

I could not say anything. For in Asami's womb, the evidence of my betrayal, despite unknowingly, to Sango's love was growing.

"Let's not cling on to this, alright?"

"But I love you, Sango…Can't we try to be like Mr. and Mrs. Ikeda?"

"You know it's not just a quarrel, Miroku…this is so much more, and I cannot take it anymore." She said, her tone utterly defeated.

"Sango, please…we can work this out-" I said, hot tears blurring my vision, as I reached out for her hand.

She made sure it was out of my reach, before she started sobbing. "No…please…please just let me go. I…I don't know how I can stay sane…"

"No! I won't….You know I won't." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Just…Just take it as a final request I have of you." She took a deep breath, not bothering to wipe her tears off. "Please, sign the papers."

"Sango…" I stood up, gripping her hand tightly in mine.

She did not struggle, but instead, removed my hand gently. Her eyes looked at me with so much pain, before she leaned in and gave me a quivering kiss on my lips.

It was chaste, and so excruciating at the same time. Like the warm sake, soothing yet leaving a bitter, dry aftertaste.

With a final sentence, she left me.

"Thank you."

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: That was just, if I can say this, too sad. I don't even know what else to say now. Hope you guys felt as much for them as I did.

Glossary:

Osake ippon, onegaishimasu – One bottle of sake, please.

Edamame – boiled snow peas

Ebi-fry – Fried breaded prawns

Hai – Yes

Konbanwa – Good evening


	10. Darkness

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the song "Tsunami" either. The song belongs to Southern All Stars.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 9, despite it being such a sad chapter. Here comes chapter 10, and I hope you guys will like it too! I used some lyrics in this chapter, so please check out the translation at the bottom of the page.

Please review to reward my efforts!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

**

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's POV)**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your wife is on the line, extension four." My secretary, Miss Iida, said over the phone.

"Alright, I got it." I replied, before pressing the number four on the telephone's keypad. "Hello?"

"Sess? Is that you?" Kagome's voice came over from the other end, asking despite it being her who called me.

"Yes," I said, returning my attention to the documents on my desk before asking, "Is anything the matter?"

"Hmm…not really." She said sweetly. I could almost see her smiling on the other end. "I just wanted to hear your voice. Did you miss me?"

I couldn't help the tiny smile that crept up my face when I heard that. "You have no idea how much."

A small giggle escaped her, before she replied. "I miss you too…say, shall we eat out tonight? You know, just the two of us? Sango is going over to Kumi's place for dinner."

"Are you thinking of going on a strike?" I concealed my intended teasing under a serious tone, suppressing my laughter when I heard her laugh out loud.

"Hey! Haven't I been cooking everyday for the past few weeks?" She retorted good-naturedly, trying to hold her laughter back. "Slave driver."

"I never said you were the slave. You said it yourself, my dear."

"Fine…you know you love me anyway." Kagome said adorably. "So, what time will you pick me up today?"

"How does 6.30 sound to you?"

"Sure, I'll see you later then." She agreed, before dropping her voice to a cute little whisper. "I love you, mochi!"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" I feigned annoyance at her chosen nickname for me. I will never figure out how I resemble mochi, the white, sticky rice cake. Dropping my voice to a whisper as well, I ended the conversation. "Love you too…see you later." With that, I hung up.

It's been more than a month since the night when Kagome ran out of the apartment, frantically searching for me.

Despite the duration of time which has lapsed past, I found myself somewhat unable to forget or overlook the incident.

What had caused her to react in such a way? It was highly unlike her to lose it like that, sobbing and running aimlessly just to look for me. She has always been an independent woman, and never too clingy or insecure since the days when we first started seeing each other.

There was something bothering her, and it somehow involved me. Another reason would be her insecurity after seeing her best friends' crumbling marriage, resulting in her over protectiveness of her own.

Speaking of her friends, I can only sigh inwardly. I contacted Miroku a week ago, and it seems like he has already made his stand to Sango, only to no avail. She seems determined to divorce him, and even asked him to do so as a favor to her. But Miroku refused to sign it.

"_So what do you plan to do about it?" I asked._

"_I will not sign it. I will never sign it." He said stubbornly, his jaw clenched._

"_You should know that doing so will only lead to her lawyer sending you more letters."_

"_Then let them do so. For I will persist until the very last day…As long as she is my legal wife for one more day, I will persist." He replied. There was an awkward pause before he asked softly._

"_How is Kagome-san?"_

"_She's fine."_

That brought my mind back to my wife. Sure, she is a lot better now, but the increased numbers of calls she has been making to my office was worrying me. Compared to prior that incident, she has been calling up quite a lot more often to simply hear my voice during work.

Something was terribly wrong, but she's not telling me.

It has already been a month, and she's keeping everything in her heart.

Until she feels like telling me, I will not press for an answer. I can only make sure she does not feel threatened enough to get scared again.

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)**

"_Anna ni suki na hito ni deau natsu wa, nido to nai…_" I sang to the song playing on the car radio, smiling at my husband's handsome side profile as I did.

This line from the song "Tsunami" by Southern All Stars is my all-time favorite, never failing to inject a syrupy sweetness into my heart every time I hear it.

Sesshoumaru turned to look back at me tenderly for a moment before turning back to keep his eyes on the road ahead. His hand, however, reached across to land on mine.

After a highly satisfying dinner of sukiyaki at Ebisu garden and a romantic stroll in the European style garden, we were somehow transported back to the magical mood when we first started dating. The fuzzy sweet stirrings of love, the chaste kisses, the blushes…These are all what we have forgotten in the face of life's hectic pace.

I was in an indescribably good mood. Nothing could dampen my mood at the moment, and I felt like I've truly gotten over Asami's threat and now regarded it as nothing more than gibberish.

As his fingers interlaced with mine, I felt as if I was the happiest woman alive.

"_Mitsume au to, sunao ni oshaberi dekinai…_" The romantic music played, bringing back fond memories of the days when I would sing the song and he would listen to the lyrics.

I have a wonderful husband who loves me so much. What more can I ask for?

He never let me down in any aspect, and in fact, gave me even more than I ever asked for. He liked peace and quiet and was introverted, but for me he was accommodating. He became milder in his temperament at home, was filial to my elders and even made friends with my friends.

My mind drifted involuntarily to my best friends, and a pang pf pain struck my heart. I wished I could say the same for Sango's marriage, but it was too late. She had given up completely on any chances of reconciliation, and in fact, has already started packing to move out into a one room apartment she found near her workplace.

I'm not mad at Miroku either, for after seeing how that Asami woman acts, I can roughly understand how good she can get at forcing herself onto him.

They were all victims of unpredictable situation.

"_Yume ga owari mezameru toki, fukai yami ni yoake ga kuru…"_

'_When my dreams ended and I awoke, to the deep abyss of darkness came dawn.' _I liked the way the lyrics sounded; they gave hope to me.

Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up. "Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"You know," He spoke casually, his eyes never leaving the road. "That's what you did to me."

"Nani?"

"Yoake ga kureta koto." His voice was soft, with a tenderness underlying it. It was so simple, but it meant so much more to me.

I smiled, squeezing his hand gently. Only he had the ability to make me feel so much love in my heart, and I only realized a few days ago that I've often been the taking party in the relationship.

It is the time to give, to give him the most precious thing that can belong to the two of us.

I have been meaning to talk to him about my decision, but I didn't know how to say it to him. But tonight seems like the perfect timing.

"Sess…"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…" I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but somehow I didn't dare to. What if he was disapproving of my decision? What if he thought that I was simply joking, since I was the one who refused initially? "Umm…"

"Go on."

"I…I don't know if you'd agree to this, but…" I closed my eyes, counting down from five. "I want to give us a child. I want to give birth to your child. Can you…can you…you know…"

He didn't make a sound.

I opened my eyes to look at him beside me, and saw his eyes open wider than usual, his hand gripping the steering wheel. That was before I saw the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face since our marriage, take over the look of surprise.

He turned to look at me, his eyes shining with joy. "Can I what?"

I smiled in exasperation and hit him on the shoulder, chiding, "Baka! How can you ask such a question? Especially when you already know the answer!"

"I don't…and unless you tell me, I wouldn't know what to do." He feigned ignorance, a smile lingering on his face the entire time.

"I'm not saying it." I declared stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"How are you going to get a child on your own?" He smiled at me. "Binary fission?"

"Hidoi mochi!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose at him. "How dare you refer to me as an amoeba!"

He shrugged. "So what am I supposed to do? I'm only a mochi."

"You…You…I want you to make me pregnant with your child!" I sputtered, feeling a warmth rush up from my neck to color my cheeks.

The traffic light turned red, and he pulled to a stop.

Leaning over, he placed both arms on either side of me. My breath hitched; his close proximity, his serious expression was making my heart pump at twice its usual speed.

He closed his eyes, and placed a kiss at my forehead. Drawing away, he looked into my eyes and said with a small smile.

"Your wish is my command."

I couldn't help the small grin that graced my face before I leaned in to kiss him chastely on his lips. I didn't let the kiss escalate into anything more passionate, for we were after all, on the middle of the road.

"I love you, mochi." I whispered, my heart feeling more like a ball of fluffy cotton candy.

"I love you too." He replied.

The traffic lights turned green, and the car started.

The background music of the song filled the interior of our car, and the beauty of life itself at this magical moment was enough to last me for an eternity. I smiled to myself, thinking of the blissful days we have ahead of us, along with the little life we were about to create.

_Will it be a boy? Or a little girl?_

"_Meguri aeta toki kara, shinu made suki to itte…"_

As we turned around the bend, a car suddenly appeared out of the blue, cutting into our path.

It was so close; there was almost no way of avoiding it. So close, so close…

I was too shocked to do anything, and could only watch on helplessly as Sesshoumaru swerved sharply to avoid hitting the car. From where I was, I could catch a flash of silver.

_A silver Toyota Corolla…?_

"Kagome!" He placed his arm directly across my chest, holding me back to prevent me from hurtling forward. I couldn't hear him that clearly at the moment either; all I could see was a huge tree by the road right ahead of us.

"Sess, watch out!" I screamed, and he turned just in time to see the tree we were heading straight for. He stepped on the brakes furiously, before swerving again so his side would hit the tree and take the impact instead. Meanwhile, his hand was still holding me tightly in place.

"No!! Sess, no!!" The tears were welling up in my eyes, before I reached out to attempt to steer away…

Everything was happening so fast; I barely had time to register anything in my mind. Before I knew it, we crashed heavily into the tree, the impact causing me to lurch to the side. I felt myself hit the window hard, and shards of glass from the windscreen rained down upon me.

As quickly as it happened, the car stopped completely, the side of the car partially smashed in. I drew a gulp of air shakily, before reaching out to my side, to where my husband was.

"Sess…" I gasped, the excruciating pain in my head making me see black dots dancing in front of my eyes. "Sess…"

I gripped his shoulder with all the strength I could muster, and shook him. "Sess…wake up…please…"

He didn't respond; he was unconscious.

"Wake up, Sess…can you…hear me?" I called out to him with all my remaining strength, placing my hand on the back of his head.

_Please be alright, my love…_

That was when I felt a sticky wetness. I drew my hand back to myself.

It was stained crimson with blood. His blood.

"Se-Sess…" My mouth was completely parched with fear and worry. Before darkness completely took over me, I heard the final sentence of the song.

"_Suki nano ni, naita no wa naze…omoide wa itsu no hi no…ame. "_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**A/N:** Oh no…what will happen to Sesshoumaru from now? How about Kagome? And the accident, why did it happen just when everything was so happy for them?

Please continue supporting "Rewind"; I hope you guys will review and give me more encouragement to keep going! Thank you!

**

* * *

Glossary:**

Mochi – Japanese sticky rice cake (equivalent to Korean _tteok_, or Chinese _nian gao_)

"_Anna ni suki na hito ni deau natsu wa, nido to nai…_" – There will never be another summer when I meet a person I love so much.

"_Mitsume au to, sunao ni oshaberi dekinai…_" – Whenever our eyes meet, I lose the ability to express myself honestly.

"_Yume ga owari mezameru toki, fukai yami ni yoake ga kuru…" _– When my dreams ended and I awoke, to the deep abyss of darkness came dawn.

Nani – what

Yoake ga kureta koto – Giving me the dawn

Baka – Idiot

Hidoi mochi – Evil rice cake

"_Meguri aeta toki kara, shinu made suki to itte…" _– From the moment we met, I would say I love you till the moment I die

"_Suki nano ni, naita no wa naze…omoide wa itsu no hi no…ame. "_ – Why am I crying when I love you so much? In my memories, it is always raining.


	11. Helplessness

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are great! And I think you will enjoy this chapter too – I know the previous chapter was a horrible cliffie for you guys. Hope you like this one…enjoy!

Just for the sake of this story, Takamori will be Sesshoumaru's surname.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 11: Helplessness**

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)**

From the darkness in which I was floating in, came a voice from far away.

"_Kagome…Kagome…"_

Someone was calling me…but it seems so far.

I reached out, trying to seek the voice in the darkness.

"_Kagome…"_

I saw a beam of light at the end at the darkness. Walking towards it, I reached out with my hand.

"_She's responding! Did you see that? Quick, call the doctor here!"_

The voice became louder and so much more eager, as I heard my name being repeated over and over again.

"_Kagome, do you hear me? Wake up, Kagome!"_

I bit my lower lip, running faster to the source of the voice. It kept calling, and I ran for all I was worth.

It was only then that I gradually felt pain in my body.

My legs felt heavier and heavier, while a dull ache throbbed in my head. But I kept running, for the voice continued calling out.

"She's awake, she's awake!"

The light was so bright…to the point of being glaring.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking quickly to adapt to the glaring light. Being used to the darkness, my eyes couldn't get accustomed. The heavy smell of antiseptic hit my senses hard.

I blinked once more, and Sango's face gradually came into view. She looked so haggard, her face full of worry.

"Sa…n…go…" I whispered weakly, my hand reaching out for her to grasp.

Her warm hand closed around mine, before she held it closer to her chest. "Thank god you're alright, Kagome…I'm so glad you're fine…"

I felt her hot tears drip onto my hand.

"San…go…where is…Sess…" I spoke every word with effort, breathing hard to draw in breaths of fresh air. "Where…where is h-he?"

She removed my hand gently from hers, placing it down by my side.

She did not reply me.

Before I could say another word, the doctor came over hurriedly and gave me a brief check.

"You're generally alright now except for a fractured knee cap and an external head injury. However, you'd have to take good care of yourself in the months to come. You're very lucky, the baby is unharmed." He said.

"Baby?" I whispered, confused. _What is the doctor talking about?_

"Mrs. Takamori, you are two months pregnant."

I could not say a word at the good news. It was unbelievable, and the only feeling I felt at the moment was elation.

Pregnant…I am pregnant. There was a little life growing in me – a life belonging to me and Sesshoumaru.

"Isn't that wonderful, Kagome?" Sango smiled, placing a glass of fresh water near my mouth so I could suck through a straw. "Your mother and grandfather were so happy! They are not here now as they went back to rest."

The cooling water refreshed my parched throat before I nodded, smiling at my best friend who was obviously sharing my joy. My husband would be elated to hear this.

I have to tell him the good news immediately.

"Sango…where's Sess?"

The room immediately lapsed into a heavy silence, while everyone tried to look away from me.

"He…he…" Sango started.

"I want to see him…where is he?"

No one said anything.

"Why are all of you keeping quiet?" The ominous feeling in me was snowballing into something so big; I felt nauseous. "Tell me! Please…did anything happen to him?"

"Mrs. Takamori, please calm down. You should not be getting agitated-"

"No! Something is wrong…you can't hide it from me!" I was almost getting hysterical by now.

The doctor's silence confirmed my fears. Something had happened to my husband, and it was not good.

"Sango, please!"

Sango started crying, before she strode over to wrap her arms around me.

"Kagome, he is not doing so well…Sesshoumaru is in a coma, and they say chances of him waking up are slim."

I felt as if I was sucked into a void, a vacuum void of feelings or sound. For a split moment, I failed to react to Sango's words, only able to stare ahead wordlessly.

"No…" I muttered, feeling the tears rise up in the back of my nose. "No…This can't be…"

"Kagome, please…don't be like that." Sango cried, holding me tighter. "You have to stay strong, Kagome!"

"No…No!" I cried as the thread to sanity snapped into two. "Please, Sango…please…take me to him…let me see him! Please, doctor…please…"

Approving nods from them soon got me seated properly in a wheelchair, as Sango pushed me to where Sesshoumaru's ward was.

**

* * *

(Miroku's POV)**

It is not easy watching your good friend lie on a hospital bed, fighting hard to stay alive.

_Sesshoumaru…you have to get better for Kagome and your unborn child. Do you hear me? _I silently wished, hoping somehow he could hear what I was thinking. The ward was cold and dreary, with the constant beeping from all the medical equipment around him.

It struck me then how fragile life can be. It only took a few seconds to land my friends into such a horrible state.

Reflecting upon myself, I thought of how my life would end. For now, I don't even have Sango by my side, and life is too short to waste. I need her so badly…we all have people we live for, just like Sesshoumaru for Kagome, and I, for Sango.

It was then when a gentle knock came from the door. I left my chair by Sesshoumaru's bed, and made my way to the door. Pulling it open, I was shocked to see Sango and Kagome outside, with the latter in a wheelchair and hospital robes.

"Sango…Kagome…" I gave Sango a look, silently asking why Kagome was brought out when she should be recuperating in her ward.

"She wants to see him." Sango replied, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. The look on Sango's face clearly reflected how they had no choice but to bring Kagome here.

"Miroku…where is he?" Kagome asked, her voice eerily soft with fatigue and hurt. "Can I see him?"

"Of course…" I quickly replied, opening the door wider so as to allow the wheelchair to pass through. Sango cast me a worried look, and it was obvious that she too, thought Kagome to be emotionally unsuitable to be seeing Sesshoumaru in this state now.

Sango wheeled Kagome right to the edge of the bed, where she slowly reached out with a shaky hand to touch Sesshoumaru's cheek, cautious to avoid the areas covered with gauze.

"He looks like he is sleeping…" She mumbled to herself, stroking his cheek with her index finger.

_This will not do…Kagome is not being herself. She seems…weird._

I tapped Sango softly on the shoulder, before she turned around to regard me with a tired, questioning look. Motioning for her to go to the door, out of Kagome's earshot, I made my way out of the ward.

"Yes?" She asked, as she emerged a second later from the ward as well.

"Don't you think there's something wrong with Kagome?" I asked directly. "She is too distraught and traumatized to see Sess now."

"I didn't want to, trust me. She insisted she had to see Sess, and there was nothing we could do when she started crying hysterically."

"I'm afraid it will escalate into psychological issues…that wouldn't be healthy for both mther and child."

"Then what can we do? Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…This is terribly worrying…" I muttered, turning away from Sango to lean my head against the wall. "How can this happen to them?"

"I don't know…I really don't know. They don't deserve this at all." She shook her head, running her hand across her eyes.

She looked so tired, so vulnerable and so helpless. I wanted to pull her into my embrace immediately, but I knew I should not take advantage of the situation.

I nodded in agreement, before suggesting, "Let's get back in there to keep an eye on her."

Sango agreed, and we opened the door to enter the ward. Kagome was talking to Sesshoumaru, and I motioned for Sango to stay by the door.

"We are going to be parents, Sess…We were just talking about it, right?" Kagome was saying, her hand placed over her abdomen. "It seems like our baby got tired of waiting in heaven, and decided to come earlier."

"Such a blessing has been bestowed upon us…why don't you wake up? Why don't you wake up and make everything alright? Please be alright…You said my wish is your command…so I wish for you to wake up…do you understand? Don't lie to me!"

Kagome drew a shuddering breath, before she continued. In the dimly lit room, along with all the equipment and wires supporting Sesshoumaru's life, it gave the impression that recovery was impossible.

"You never liked it when I called you mochi, right? You never knew why I called you that…so let me tell you why. It's because you're so white and so irresistible and yummy!" She cried bitterly through her otherwise adorable and funny explanation, emotion clogging her voice.

"I love you so much, Sess…what am I going to do if you don't wake up? How can I and the baby survive? How can you even think of abandoning us? Please, I know you can hear me…stop sleeping, Sess! Wake up, wake up…" Kagome slumped in the wheelchair, her shoulders shaking violently with the wave of tears summoned by her sadness.

Beside me, came the similar sobs as we heard the heartbreaking words from Kagome.

"Sango…" I whispered, seeing my wife cry along with her best friend. She looked even more vulnerable now, in the dim light of the ward. The light illuminated her watery eyes and the tear streaks on her face.

With that, I reached out slowly to pat her on the shoulder awkwardly, holding back to prevent myself from enveloping her in my embrace, offering all the support I can give her.

A small cry escaped from Sango, as she threw her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

Caught by surprise initially, I couldn't do anything more but hold her as close as I could, hoping that she could not only feel the warmth, but also the love beneath.

"Why…why are all the bad things happening to us?" She sobbed, her fists clenching fistfuls of my shirt. The mango scent which always followed her smelled so nostalgic, and the heartache of the entire scene only brought tears to my eyes as well.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Uh-oh. I think you guys are planning a mass Asami-bashing party eh? Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will get well! Please keep looking out for updates and supporting "Rewind"!

Thank you, and I love you guys!


	12. Discovery

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for chapter 11! In this chapter, Kagome recalls the details of the accident, and tells Miroku and Sango about it. And you guys will see some justice done in this chapter – enjoy!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

**

* * *

(Miroku's POV)**

"Kagome, take one of these egg sandwiches." I offered the plate to her, but she didn't reach out.

"I don't really feel like eating, Miroku." She said softly, shaking her head. Her red, puffy eyes were ringed with dark circles, and her skin lost its usual pearly glow.

Sesshoumaru was still in a coma after three days, and the passing days of worry only left a growing toll on Kagome's body. She was unwilling to eat, and hardly drank enough fluids.

Earlier on in the morning, she had cried till she almost fainted when we brought her to see Sesshoumaru.

I nodded resignedly, and withdrew the plate, before Sango spoke up abruptly. "Wait."

Picking up a piece of sandwich, Sango shoved it into Kagome's hand, despite the latter being unwilling to take it initially.

"Eat. You have to eat, Kagome." She said, looking into Kagome's eyes. "I know you're worried – we all are. But we have to stay strong for Sesshoumaru, especially you. You're with his child…the least you can do is make sure his child grows up healthily. Don't you agree? You cannot be so selfish…your child has to eat as well."

Kagome looked at Sango for a moment, before she nodded with a newfound determination and lifted the sandwich to her mouth. She took a small bite as if experimentally, before taking a larger bite. A few more bites, and the sandwich was gone.

Sango caught my eye, and we shared a relieved smile. Thank goodness she was eating again.

"Here, take one more." I handed her yet another piece. "Drink some of this orange juice too."

Kagome ate obediently like a little child, before Sango asked. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes…just that I'm still a bit in shock." She replied, taking a small sip of the juice. "I still can't believe things could happen so quickly. It seemed like my world was changed in that few seconds."

"Kagome…" I whispered. The poor girl had not had a good night's sleep ever since the unfortunate accident.

"Do you recall the details of the accident?" Sango continued asking, her tone suddenly taking a professional edge. She is after all, a police woman. "My colleague Honekura is in charge of this case, and so far, they have not found any leads yet."

"I…" Kagome recalled, placing the sandwich in her hand on the plate. "I remember we were turning around a bend on our way home from Ebisu. We just got off the highway."

Sango nodded, and she continued.

"The traffic light…it just turned green. Then…just out of nowhere, a car appeared and cut into our path." Kagome said, biting her lower lip before she continued. "It was a Toyota Corolla…silver in color."

"The same model as ou-, Miroku's, car?" Sango confirmed the details, slightly flustered as she almost said 'our' car.

"Yes, that's the one…" Kagome nodded, before her voice trailed off. "Sesshoumaru swerved to avoid the car, and we crashed into the tree by the side of the road."

"And the silver Corolla left the scene of accident immediately without stopping?"

Kagome nodded again. "But…that's not all. I've something else to say, but I'm not so sure…"

"Go on, Kagome…Sango will be able to help you." I urged. I could tell she was dying to say something, just that she required some prompting. "Go on."

"I…Prior to the accident, I offended someone." Kagome said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Who is it?" Sango asked, the seriousness of the entire conversation making her sit up straight in her chair. "Who? When?"

"It's…it's…" Kagome cast me an apologetic glance, before looking back at Sango. "It's Asami."

The name made my heart skip a beat. Asami? How can it be? How does Kagome even know her?

Shock took over Sango's features before her shoulders fell instinctively. Recovering her composure, she reached out to hold Kagome's hand. "How…?"

"I went to confront her a month ago…after you saw her with Miroku at the hospital." Kagome admitted, her fingers crossed tightly in her lap.

My heart couldn't help but feel as if someone squeezed it hard.

"The following morning, I drove to your apartment, and waited for Miroku to go to work before I went up to confront her. I wanted to demand explanations, to at least demand some justice for you…I asked her to leave Miroku. But of course, she refused."

"What happened at the apartment?" I asked, a growing knot in my throat threatening to cut off my air supply. Somehow, things were not as simple as they appear to be.

"My confrontations led to her constant rebuttal. We quarreled…it was quite heated…and before I left, she said 'You never know, he might never be able to mingle again', with the 'he' referring to Sess." She went on. "She sounded threatening."

"So…you think she was the one who was driving the Corolla that night, making that conclusion based on her threat?"

"Y…Yes." Kagome nodded to Sango's question. "Yes."

Sango exhaled audibly, biting her lower lip. She seemed like she was at a loss of what to say. "Did you happen to see the car plate number?"

Kagome shook her head gravely.

"Asami can't drive." I spoke up.

Two heads turned instantly to look at me, before I repeated myself. "She can't drive."

"But-" Kagome started indignantly.

"How do you know?" Sango interrupted, her tone holding an underlying chill.

"She mentioned it to me before that she doesn't know how to drive." I replied. As much as I do not love Asami, I have to speak the truth when the situation was so serious.

"You are a professional counselor with a degree in psychology, Miroku." Sango said, looking at me in the eyes. "She _mentioned_ it. Have you contemplated the possibly of her being untruthful? Have you witnessed her inability to drive with your own eyes?"

"No…" I admitted, suddenly feeling terribly guilty with defending Asami in front of Sango so blatantly, and shame at not having thought of Asami's truthfulness.

"Then you're doing nothing more than making a speculation." Sango said coolly. Her tone was sharp like a knife, cutting through my heart. "Did you know that _your_ car was driven out?"

There was something about the way she said 'your car'.

"I have no idea. On that day of the accident, I had to travel down to do psychotherapy with a patient living in Shizuoka-ken, so I took the train instead. The car was left untouched."

"_Should_ have been left untouched." She corrected, before a fleeting look of guilt crossed her features. Clearing her throat with slight awkwardness, she continued. "I mean, we are not sure of anything yet. I'll tell Honekura about what you just said…He will look into it."

I nodded. "I'll help check for any trace of evidence too."

"Kagome, thanks for telling us this." Sango said, patting Kagome's hand. "We'll do our best."

"I understand." Kagome said. "Sango, Miroku…"

"Yes?" We said in unison, giving her questioning looks.

"Thank you so much for being here for us. I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble and disrupting your life routines with our problem…"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" I replied, giving her a mock chiding look. "We have been the best of friends since so long ago…what's with the formalities?"

"Yes, Miroku's right. Kagome, when friends get into trouble, we should help each other." Sango added, giving Kagome a warm smile. "You pass me the keys to your apartment later…I'll clean up the place for you."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "Do you mind bringing me back to my ward? I am feeling a little tired, and Mom is coming around with Souta and Grandpa later on."

"Alright then…you finish your drink up, and we'll bring you back."

* * *

As Sango closed the door quietly after we exited the ward, she turned to me.

"I have to get going…See you."

Turning away, she started to walk down the corridor to where the lift lobby was.

"Sango," I started, calling after her. "Wait."

"Hmm?" She looked back over her shoulder.

I walked forward, closing the distance between us. "I'll send you to Kagome's place."

She looked a little surprised initially. "No, it's alright…I'll make my own way there."

"I'll send you there…it's not convenient for you to take public transport from here."

"But…"

"No buts. Let's go."

She nodded after another moment of hesitation, and we made our way together to the lift lobby.

"I wonder when Sesshoumaru will come round." I said, making conversation. It felt so weird walking along with her, yet not being in physical contact. I pressed the button by the elevator. "It's already been four days."

"Yeah…I'm hoping he would come round soon. I have no idea how long Kagome can hold out…especially when she's with child now." Sango replied.

"Don't worry, Kagome is not weak." I assured her. "Besides, she has her family and the two of us to support her. We will stay by her until everything gets back to normal."

Sango nodded in agreement, as the elevator doors opened. "We will."

It wasn't long before we reached the basement car park and got to the car. The silver Corolla glistened at where the afternoon sun rays caught it, and it sent an odd feeling through my head to know that it could have been what caused Kagome and Sesshoumaru's plight.

Opening the door for her, I watched her sit down and put the seat belt on before walking around the car to the driver's seat. She opened her handbag, retrieving her mobile phone from its pouch and checked for messages.

Starting the engine, I turned on her favorite classical music as we exited the hospital, going in the direction to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's apartment.

"1, or 2?" I asked. It was a daily routine we used to have whenever we took the car, asking how strong she wanted the air-conditioning to be.

"2, please." She replied, before an awkward silence materialized in the air. I turned on the air-conditioning wordlessly.

Such familiar acts only brought about more pain as it seemed so impossible for us to go back to what we were like before.

Sango replaced her mobile phone after replying to some messages, before fishing out the set of keys to Kagome's apartment. I watched her fiddle with the keys, before she accidentally let it slipped through her fingers.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, no problem...I'll get it."

Bending down, she reached out with her hand to pick the keys up, before she suddenly froze in mid-motion and said, "Miroku, can you shift your right leg a little to the side?"

"Sure," I said, obliging. I could see her peering at something on the carpeted floor of the car. "Why? Is anything wrong?"

She didn't reply me, but instead, reached past my legs as if to pick something up. I tried to keep my eyes on the road ahead and peering down in between to see what she was looking at.

"Miroku." She said softly as she went back to her original sitting position a short while later.

"Yes?" I replied, stepping on the brakes as the traffic light turned red and all the cars came to a stop.

"Look at this." She said, her voice oddly tight.

I turned to see what she was referring to.

Dangling from her hand was an earring in the shape of a star, the afternoon sun rays bouncing off its edges.

Eyes widening at the sight of the single earring, I looked up to look at Sango in the face.

"This…"

"This is not mine."

Her reply was simple, but the indications were great.

Realization dawned upon me.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Aren't you guys simply excited over Sango's discovery?? And I'm sure everyone's really worried for poor Sesshoumaru and Kagome too!


	13. Two sides of the coin

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Alright, here's what you guys have been waiting for…Asami gets confronted in this chapter by Miroku and Sango, and you guys will get the answers you are waiting for! And thank you to Ru-Doragon, if it wasn't for you, I would have left Inuyasha out! They will make an appearance because of that, but I've yet decided when.

Enjoy!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 13: Two sides of the coin**

**

* * *

(Miroku's POV)**

Inserting the key into the keyhole and turning, I held the door open for Sango to enter before me.

After the discovery of the earring, we instantly changed the course of our direction and went straight to our place instead. The situation was too severe to call for any delay.

I watched Sango step into the house ever so slowly, looking around the interior of the house. Her eyed held a look which I couldn't fathom the meaning of.

"To the guestroom." I whispered, before walking ahead of Sango. If Asami saw Sango before I could get any answers out of her, all our efforts will go down the drain.

She nodded, and followed behind closely.

I approached the guestroom, and sure enough, the door was ajar. Asami had her back to me, and it was then I realized she was already eight months' pregnant. Her belly was so swollen, and it made me feel a tinge of guilt for what I was about to do.

But thoughts of the woman standing behind me and all the pain she went through, my friends who almost lost their lives, made me steel my heart. I will not forgive her if she was the one who did it.

Motioning for Sango to keep silent, I stood there without making a sound, watching as Asami frantically pulled out the drawers and flipped through the contents, throwing items on the bed as she continued her search. The side desk was messy, with bottles of her beauty products all strewn around. She must not have found what she was looking for, as she slowly went down on her knees and searched on the floor.

Her actions were frustrated, indicating her anxiety at finding whatever she was searching for.

"Looking for this?" I asked, lifting the earring up before she turned around and saw me. Her initially shocked eyes lit up at the sight of the single earring, before she hurriedly clambered to her feet and strode over to take it from my hands. She practically snatched it over, before holding it close to herself.

"Yes! I've been looking everywhere for this. Thank you, my dear!" She smiled joyfully, fingering the edges of the star before a wary edge crept into her voice. "Anyway, how did…"

I took a deep breath.

"Asami, what were you doing in my car?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Miroku?" She sounded surprised, but her eyes said otherwise. They were darting around nervously, and she resembled a little child who was caught taking sweets from the refrigerator.

"I found this on the car, at the driver's seat."

She did not say anything for a moment.

"That's weird, how can that be? I haven't been near the car at all…" She said, her face a mask of puzzlement as she appeared to think about how her earring was found. "Could it have been with you and you dropped it on the car?"

"No." I said coldly. There was something about her attitude that annoyed me.

"What's wrong, Miroku? You've been acting weird ever since you got back from visiting Higurashi-san and her husband…" She started, before cold fury got better of me and I gripped her arm.

"Ow! Miroku, let go of me! You're hurting me!" She screamed, trying hard to wrench her hand free. I held on, refusing to budge. "What are you doing? Let go of me right now!"

"How do you know it was Kagome and Sesshoumaru I was visiting?" Every word was spoken with hate. "I am very sure I didn't tell you."

"I…I…" She stammered, her eyes wide with horror after she gave up struggling.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Asami screamed. "Why are you-"

"Don't bother with the denial, Kagome saw you in the car that night." I lied, watching her scream die to fade into incoherent mumbling. "Why did you do it?"

Asami's eyes widened, before her arm went limp in my grip. But it wasn't long before the strength returned, and she looked up at me with a challenging expression.

"She deserved it! She deserved it!" Asami's eyes were wild with fury, and her normally saccharine sweet voice had taken on a vile, cruel edge. "She dared to come and confront me…I only saw to it that she got what she deserved!"

I almost could not believe my own ears. Asami was the one who caused Sesshoumaru to lie in a coma?

"So it really was you!" Sango emerged abruptly from behind me, striding angrily towards an appalled Asami. Her tone was furious, before she asked, "How could you? How can you be so cruel? You tried to kill them just because of her confronting you?"

"No! She was interfering…she was getting in the way!" Asami shouted back, equally loud. She made a move to slap Sango. "You! It was precisely because of you! You caused your friend's plight!"

"Asami! Get a grip on yourself! What did Sango do?" I shouted, standing between them, shielding Sango from a hysterical Asami, even though I knew that Sango, having received police academy training, was more than capable of defending herself.

"It is all because of you! You bitch!" She pointed to Sango, over my shoulder. "Everything wouldn't have started if it wasn't for you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango shouted back, pushing me slightly to the side so she could face Asami. "You slept with my husband and got pregnant, and now you almost killed my best friends. What do you have against me? Why are you doing all this?"

I cringed inwardly at hearing Sango speak of Asami sleeping with me.

Asami took a deep breath, before saying in a tone that was enough to freeze the air. "An eye for an eye…I want you to feel every bit of the pain you inflicted upon me."

"Me? What on earth did I do to you? I don't even know you!"

"Shut up! You deprived my baby of its father and me of my husband! I hate you!" Asami screamed, as I saw Sango's eyes widen in shock before she turned to look at me. "I want you to feel the pain of losing your husband!"

'_My baby of its father'_…Asami's child is not mine. I do not have a child with her!

"What…what did I do?" Sango was genuinely bewildered.

"You do remember the ecstasy pills distribution case a year ago?" Asami said slowly, tears welling up in her large doe eyes. "I am sure you remember Miwa Naohito?"

Miwa Naohito…wasn't that the young guy Sango arrested almost eight months ago? He had been on the run for a little more than four months before she caught him at a ramen shop at Shinjuku.

Sango nodded silently.

"Of course you do…You arrested him with your very own hands! You destroyed my happiness…You are the one who took Naohito away from me! I hate you, I hate you!" Asami cried, burying her face in her hands before glaring at Sango hatefully.

"He promised he would marry me when we found a place to settle down…but you wouldn't give us a chance! I love him so much, but you just had to take him away…I thought we were safe after hiding from the police for four months, but no! Naohito is my everything…I left home to come to Tokyo 3 years ago…all I had was him."

"He broke the law. I was only doing my job!" Sango said, trying to reason with Asami. "You can't run from the law forever…you have to understand that."

"No! It's easy for you to say so…but do you know how painful it was when I saw you rush in with the bloody cops and handcuff him at the ramen shop? I was lucky I just came out of the washroom then, or you would have arrested me too! But Kami-sama took pity on me…he didn't let you see me so I could take revenge."

"I would not have arrested you! You were not involved in the drugs distribution!"

"I don't care! I had just discovered my pregnancy…I haven't even had the chance to tell him. And I secretly followed the police car to the police station in a taxi, waiting desperately outside for so long…but he never came out…"

Sango and I remained silent, while Asami continued, sobbing bitterly.

"Instead, I only saw you coming out…and Miroku coming to pick you up in the car!" She said. "How can you deserve so much happiness, when you just single-handedly ruined mine? How can you enjoy your husband's love, when I was sitting alone outside the police station in the rain, waiting for someone who was never coming out?"

So that was why I found Asami so familiar initially…she was the girl I saw sitting outside the police station that night…

"And this is why you plotted to break us up?" I asked, finding the whirlwind of events that just hit us almost suffocating. "All that claim about the one night stand…"

"Yes! I set you up! We didn't do anything, much less get pregnant! Why should you be happy when Naohito is jailed for eight years? It is not fair!" She screamed, before pointing at Sango. "And when your interfering friend came along, she just had to tell me about how her husband and she were so in love! It made me think of Naohito, and how my entire life was ruined by selfish people like you!"

"Your boyfriend did commit a crime. Do you have any idea how many others' lives he ruined by distributing ecstasy pills at the nightclub?" Sango retorted, but her tone was a lot less angry.

"Naohito was forced to do it! He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice at all! He was used by the triad members…but all of you only arrested him! They threatened him that if he didn't work for them, they would make me sleep with the boss! You let the mastermind go scot-free and he became the scapegoat! You have no idea at all…and all you did was arrest whoever the pills were found on, just because you police couldn't find those who supplied him with the pills!" Asami's tone was filled with so much pain and helplessness.

Hearing those words brought a stab of sadness to my heart as well.

"All of you tend to point the finger at people like us…just because we didn't study as much as you did or were born into good, functional families like you! We are the 'vermin', 'delinquents' of the society, or whatever label they choose to give to us. You think I didn't wish to be born to a good life like you people? I didn't even have enough to eat!"

Sango, like me, could only stare at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"And two weeks ago, I secretly visited Naohito in jail." Asami said, drawing a shaky breath. Her face was deathly pale, and her lower lip quivered. "He wants to break up with me. He told me not to wait for him…that eight years was too long, and I should just move on."

The only sounds heard in the room were Asami's cries when Sango spoke up softly. "You know, he's right. You're still so young-"

"Shut up! That's easy for you to say! I won't let you have happiness when I have nothing left! All I have from Naohito is this pair of earrings and this baby…"

Asami faltered in her sentence, before doubling over in pain. Her hysterical sobs were turning into whimpers of pain and anguish.

"Asami-san-" Sango made a move towards her, reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, dropping down heavily onto the bed. Her hair was getting matted to her forehead with perspiration, and her breathing getting terribly labored. "I…I don't need your sympathy! I'll…I'll be going to jail for this…are you happy now?"

"Asami, you have to be responsible for what you've done, but for now, please let us help you!" I stepped forward, ignoring her protests and helped her up.

"Please, you'll be in grave danger if-" Sango added, only to be interrupted by Asami.

"No! Why…why are you helping me when I plotted against you? Let go of me…" She protested weakly, trying to wrench my hands off her. "Don't you hate me?"

"Enough!" I shouted, surprising even myself.

"I'm helping you because I know you're not evil! You were just misguided by your sadness!" I continued, loud enough for her to look at me with shock. "I don't hate you! I'm sure Sango, Kagome or Sesshoumaru will not either!"

Silence hung like a heavy blanket in the room.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, as she watched me.

The tears in Asami's eyes were flowing freely once again as she looked at me. Behind those tears, were what I saw to be apologetic feelings.

"I really didn't want to do it…I don't know why I could be so evil…" She cried almost incoherently, before she passed out. Sango and I caught her before she could hit the ground, and without any delay, we rushed to the hospital as fast as we could.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: There you go…what an emotion-laden chapter. By now, I don't know how many more people hate Asami, given that we heard her side of the story. Actually when I first started this, I held the intention of not making Asami completely evil (just like what you see here), since in real life, I don't believe such pure evil really exists. People act for reasons, don't they?

But on a happier note, yay for Miroku/Sango! Finally, the skies are clear.

Please tell me what you feel about this chapter! Thank you!


	14. Little Life

Standard Disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews for chapter 13! You guys rock! Here's chapter 14, and I hope you guys will like it as well.

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 14: Little Life**

**

* * *

(Sango's POV)**

After a long night of waiting, a little life came to this earth.

A little girl, born a month premature to Asami and her boyfriend, Naohito.

It was ironical how the hate in my heart just disappeared completely after knowing of the birth of the child.

Standing outside the nursery of the labor ward at eight in the morning, I watched the little girl who threw our lives into so much mayhem sleep in her little incubator. Due to being born premature, she was not simply wrapped up in a pink blanket like all the other little girls. Instead, she had machines hooked to her, for she was not completely developed yet.

Her little body was so terribly, painfully small and nude from the waist up. The reddish, wrinkly skin made me wonder if she was cold in the ward, even when she was in the incubator. At this point, I saw her tiny body shudder involuntarily before she sneezed like a little kitten. It made me want to go in and touch her, hold her and tell her it was going to be alright.

Thinking of her plight only made me feel a greater inclination towards this little child. Her mother would no longer be with her for long, her father is still in jail and I can only wonder what Fate has in store for this little life.

A nurse on duty walking past saw me standing there, with my palm placed against the glass separating us.

"Can I help you, Miss?" She asked kindly.

I looked at her kindly middle-aged face, before casting a glance back at the little girl lying all alone in her incubator.

"I was wondering if I…if I could go in and see her…" I replied, giving a small smile. "The little girl in the incubator."

The nurse nodded knowingly before she noticed me dressed in regular clothing instead of the hospital robes. "You're not the mother, are you?"

"I'm not, but I was one of those who brought the mother in and registered. We're…we're friends of hers." I said. "Her name is Kanda Asami."

The nurse checked her file and nodded at me. "You must be Sango-san."

I nodded, before she smiled at me and opened the door to the nursery. "This way please." The nurse guided me in taking the sanitary precautions, before leading me to the incubator.

I bowed my thanks, before entering the ward in which the little girl was. With every step I took towards her, I felt a growing warmth in my heart. Her little arms were now flailing around with every breath she took, as if anticipating my arrival.

"Hello, baby…how are you?" I greeted, waving at her.

Pulling a stool from the side to sit by the incubator, I watched the little face scrunch up. She looked like she was about to cry any moment. My heart ached; compared to the other little babies, she looked terribly vulnerable and alone in her box.

I was at a loss for what to do at the moment, before I rubbed my hands together, reached into the box and placed a hand on her middle.

That did the trick. She calmed down and the redness from the little face subsided to give a calmer expression. Her skin felt so warm, soft and fragile underneath my fingers, unlike the wrinkly appearance of the skin.

"Are you feeling cold, little one?" I asked softly, gently stroking the downy hair on her head with my fingers. Everything about her was so soft and small, and she seemed extremely adorable coupled with the milky fragrance accompanying her.

She writhed around in what I thought was frustration, and her face scrunched up yet again, reddening with the promise to start bawling soon.

Instinctively, I placed my hand over her middle once again, and she relaxed visibly. She looked really sweet.

I smiled to myself, before asking her again. "You like it when I do this, don't you?"

The peaceful expression on her face gave me the answer to my question, and I wondered about her. What will her name be? What kind of person will she grow up into? This was a real little life I was looking at, and she just began her long journey in life. She has just been here for a mere seven hours.

A little angel who just left heaven to come down to earth.

"I wonder what your name will be…What do you think your mommy will choose to name you? I think she will pick a sweet, adorable name."

Of course, she could not reply, but I took the silence as agreement anyway. I sat with her, and though I knew she would not be able to comprehend what I was saying, I started telling her the story of "Sanbiki no kobuta". _(Three Little Pigs)_

She was a lovely little girl who did not make a single sound during the entire time I was talking. It felt as if she was listening to me attentively, following the story closely. Her eyes were opened ever so slightly, and her hands would wave around occasionally when I said the ever famous line in the story, "I'll huff, puff, and blow your house away!"

Time seemed to pass exceptionally fast when you have a good little audience.

"And they all lived together, happily ever after." I said. The story ended, and I drew my hand away slowly from her. It was already very nice of the nurse to allow me to look at the baby, and I should not inconvenience the nurses by staying around for too long.

The little girl started fidgeting uncomfortably as my hand left her middle, and before I could draw my hand completely out of the incubator, her tiny hand wrapped itself around my thumb.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine in no time." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a young nurse around my age, standing behind me with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I can understand how as mothers, you cannot help but worry about your child. But this little one is doing great, and it will only be a matter of time before you can bring her home."

I smiled at her kind words, before adding somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you've mistaken…she's not my baby. I'm a friend of her mother's."

"Oh!" The nurse looked genuinely surprised, before bowing slightly in apology. "I'm sorry, but I thought…because she seems really attached to you. Just look at how she's holding on to your finger! It's as if she doesn't want you to leave her alone."

I nodded, the smile on my face widening. "That's true, I did not expect this from her. She's really adorable, isn't she?"

"She is a lovely little girl." The nurse agreed before stepping forward to check on the baby, and turned to regard me. "She's already asleep, so you can leave if you wish."

I bowed my thanks, before gently removing her tiny hand from my thumb and drawing my hand from the incubator.

As I turned to exit, I saw Asami sitting in a wheelchair outside the nursery, with Miroku behind her. For a moment, I did not know how to react, but when she bowed to me, I returned the gesture.

Closing the door to the nursery behind me, I greeted both of them.

"Good morning," I said, running words through my head as to find something appropriate to say at the moment. "How are you feeling, Asami-san?"

"I'm fine," She answered, her face donning an awkward expression, before she added. "Thank you."

"It's alright." I replied, before she quickly added.

"No, it's more than that." She said, looking up from the wheelchair at me. Her usually pretty face looked haggard without her usual makeup, and the tiredness she suffered from the childbirth only made her look older than her actual age. "I also want to apologize to the both of you. Will you forgive me?"

We fell silent, looking away from each other. I didn't know how to face Miroku and the problem of our marriage, even when the truth was now out. The whole ordeal only made me realize how vulnerable our marriage was, and it made me fear to discuss the incident.

Miroku broke the awkward silence.

"Of course we'll forgive you…what matters is you are truly repentable, right?"

I nodded dumbly, while Asami bowed as deeply as she could manage in her weakened condition. I really had nothing to say to her apology. Part of me wanted to scream at her, part of me wanted to cry. She turned to look at me.

"Sango-san, I also want to thank you for asking Honekura-san to arrange for Naohito to call me."

I nodded my acknowledgement of her gratitude. During the time when she was in labor, I had contacted my colleague in charge of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's car accident case and told him every detail of the truth behind it. As a woman, I could not imagine having to give birth to a child without the father of it knowing, and hence had asked Honekura to get permission for Naohito to call Asami from prison.

"So…what did he say? Was he happy?" I asked, inclining my head in the direction of the nursery to refer to the baby girl.

"He…no…" She shook her head slowly. "We broke up over the phone. It's really over between me and him. He doesn't want to acknowledge her either."

It was then I noticed her eyes were red-rimmed. There was no doubt she had been crying before this.

"Asami-san…" I started, placing a hand on her shoulder. Miroku's face was grim as well, and I could see him gripping the handles of the wheelchair tightly.

"It's alright…I'll be fine." She said in a voice void of any life. Turning around slightly in her chair, she asked, "Miroku, is it alright for you to let me talk to Sango-san alone for awhile?"

"Sure, of course." He nodded, before looking at me with a small nod. "I'll go get some breakfast then…Sango, what would you like to have? The usual?"

It felt odd to speak of usual in front of him and Asami, for I didn't know if anything 'usual' still existed between the two of us. The usual basically refers to tea without milk and my favorite egg tarts.

I nodded my thanks, before walking behind to push the wheelchair along. Miroku left with a small wave, and left the two of us to walk down the long corridor. The wheels squeaked a little as they rubbed against the linoleum, while neither of us spoke up.

I didn't know what to say. Despite knowing that what I did was because of my job, I still felt a tinge of guilt that I was the one who brought all this upon Asami. I'm no saint, I'm angry at how my marriage was ruined by her plotting, to the point where it might never heal, but thinking of her reasons behind her actions gave me a new perspective as well.

"I…I saw how you were playing with the baby." She said in a small voice.

I froze momentarily. "I'm sorry, if you don't like it then I-"

"No…I don't mean that." She interrupted, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. It was easier talking when she was back facing me. "I…I…was very touched when I saw that. It was as if you have an affinity with her."

I didn't reply, and she continued.

"I saw you giving her what I was unable to. Maybe it's psychological or something like that, but I cannot bring myself to love the child. I can't…I just can't. It's like, the moment I lay my eyes on her, I think of Naohito, myself, and my stupidity at going to drastic extents just for one man who didn't love me."

"But…isn't it two entirely different issues?"

"Perhaps it is to you and many others. But to me, she signifies every unhappy thing which I've experienced in the past whole year."

I couldn't do anything but nod, even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see me from behind.

"I've done so much evil. Last night, I thought about it, and I scared myself. Can you believe it? I'm actually afraid of myself. When had I become such a monster? And this baby constitutes the reason to my unforgivable actions."

"Then…what do you intend to do?" I asked hesitantly, fearing the answer I might hear. "She's just so young, and I think she deserves love like every other child does."

"I…" From behind her, I could see her entire body was stiffened. She seemed so to be in great mental turmoil, to the point where it was agonizing.

"I have decided to give her up for adoption."

"What?" I was genuinely shocked, and immediately stopped the wheelchair to run to stand in front of her. "Asami-san, why this drastic decision? It's alright if you don't love her now…you will grow to! This is unfair to the child."

"No…I really thought it over carefully. Earlier on, I gave my family a call for the first time in four years." She said softly, avoiding my gaze. "I told my mother about all the horrible things I've done, and instead of blaming me for being such an unfilial daughter, she cried along with me."

"But what about the baby? You have your mother, and now you're depriving her of hers!"

"I can't be a good mother to her if I cannot even love her. I really want a fresh start, Sango-san." She explained, her tears welling up once again. "I…I'm only twenty. I want another chance at life."

My thoughts went back to the baby earlier on in the nursery and the way she held on to my finger, and a stab of pain shot through my heart at knowing of the fate that awaited her. It was in that instant when my mind came to a decision. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I did it nonetheless.

"I will adopt her, Asami-san." I said firmly, before adding. "If you don't mind, that is."

She looked at me with watery eyes wide in shock, before smiling through her tears.

"Thank you, Sango-san…thank you so much."

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Thank you for reading! I wonder if this outcome was expected, as in the issue about Sango adopting Asami's baby. Please review, thank you!


	15. Always by your side

Standard Disclaimers apply. I do not own the song "Sakura" by Kawaguchi Kyogo.

A/N: Here's chapter 15 of Rewind! Sorry for the delays in updating…I've been too caught up with my school work. There's just so much to do, and since school is my priority, I hope you guys can understand the delays.

I also realized I've been neglecting poor Sesshoumaru here, so for those who like Kag/Sess, enjoy! Please read the lyrics; they are linked to the story.

Enjoy and review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 15: Always by your side**

**

* * *

(Sango's POV)**

There's something wrong with me.

I can feel it.

There's something terribly wrong with me.

I don't know why I am feeling this, but somehow, I fear seeing Miroku now. It's this odd feeling of something inside me cringing and wanting desperately to hide away whenever he comes near me. I own no explanation for this unexplained feeling of mine, but maybe it is the look in his eyes that scare me.

I know he wants to talk to me.

But I don't know how to talk to him.

I thought about this just now, and how I wished we could go back to when we were kids, where forgiveness was only too easy to dole out. The hatchet would be buried, and never to be seen again. However, in reality, this was usually not the case.

Ever since the day when we found the earring on the car and confronted Asami, I had been thinking of the situation between me and Miroku. He was innocent; he did not do anything. However, there was more to that.

I thought, if he was a husband who never ever gave me such problems, I'd have believed him instantly, even when Asami was so-called pregnant with his child. No amount of lies could actually instigate me in the direction of not trusting him. However, the truth was not so. It was not the first time he got into trouble with the women he flirted with outside.

On a deeper outlook, this was the problem our relationship faced. The little cracks he had been adding constantly with his frivolous behavior around the members of the opposite sex had led to our relationship crumbling apart instantly when trouble hits. It was just too vulnerable, lacking in trust as a glue to hold us together.

Yesterday, I went back to our home alone. He volunteered to watch over Asami, the baby, Kagome and Sesshoumaru throughout the night, while I take a good rest before taking over from him in the morning. I was initially unwilling to do so, for somehow I felt queasy receiving what I deemed as "scraps of kindness" from him, but thinking about the three patients who needed me in the morning, I agreed.

It was then when I realized the keys to Kagome's apartment was with her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, and it was too late to go knocking on their door for the keys. Before I could insist on sleeping at the hospital, he handed me the keys to our apartment.

Not just 'the' keys, but _my_ keys.

The same familiar Kogepan key ring was attached to it.

The sight of the familiar little toy clenched around my heart like a warm fist, before I only nodded dumbly, took them from him, and left with a small bow.

I know I am being hopelessly useless, and if Kagome were in better spirits, she would have given me a dressing-down. I know she would want me to forgiv-, no, there was nothing to forgive now since he did not do anything wrong, but to _forget_ and move on. She would want us back together again, just like all other friends of ours wished.

But they don't understand. It is not as easy as it looks for me. I was never the sort of girl to run to him crying and talking about the entire incident.

It is just not me.

When I arrived at the apartment, I took the chance to visit all that I so sorely missed, walking around the house and touching the little details which used to constitute my life. But when I reached our bedroom, it was when I couldn't help but break down into a sobbing mess.

There, in the entire room, was my presence.

Everything has been left the way since I walked out of the door, mentally vowing never to return again. Nothing was out of place.

The side of my bed still held my pillow, the wardrobe still held my clothes, the dressing table still held my beauty products and toiletries, and my slippers were still placed neatly outside the bathroom. The novel I was reading before I left was left on the side table as well.

On top of that, the vase by the side of his bed still held the spray of lavender I got for him. Tied in the very same blue ribbon.

He used to suffer sleepless nights sometimes due to work stress, so I would always get him some lavender to help him sleep better. But now, the flowers were already wilted and dried up, the petals no longer held their scent, but he still keeps them around.

I don't know how long I cried. The dull, throbbing ache in my chest did not allow me to stop.

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)**

"Good morning, darling. How are you feeling today?"

I dabbed the damp cloth around his lips to hydrate them, before starting my daily routine of helping him wash up. The dreary ward did not seem so dreary to me now. Could it be because I had grown accustomed to the gloom lurking in this place? I do not ever wish to get used to it.

Drawing the curtains, I looked outside at the trees, which were all growing greener as the days came closer to summer. The vibrant spray of flowers by the hospital bed, under the shine of the artificial lights, paled in comparison to the greenery under the sunshine outdoors.

"It's beautiful out there, Sess. Look at all the sunshine, shining down upon earth." I smiled, despite knowing I would not get a reply from him. "I want to go to the beach this year! It's been so long since we last did…I wonder if I can still fit into my bikini."

"Not to mention the summer festivals coming up…I must eat at least ten cups of crushed ice this summer! We'll see who eats more this time round!" I added, pushing myself back to where the bed was.

"Inuyasha came by to visit you yesterday with Kikyo-san. Aren't you happy for him that they are getting married? He will not hold the Japanese customary wedding rites unless you are present at the ceremony, so you have to wake up soon, or Kikyo-san will be waiting."

It was not easy moving around in a wheelchair, but I've gotten accustomed to it. I had to manage as much as I could, for Sango and Miroku were now busy with the birth of the new baby and Asami's problems. It would not be fair to impose on them all the time.

Dipping the cloth into a small basin of lukewarm water, I wringed it dry before unfolding it. The water dripped back into the basin, and I couldn't help but notice the way the droplets clung on to the white gold band around my ring finger.

"You know, I went to take a look at Asami's baby yesterday with Sango." I said, wiping each of his fingers with the cloth, careful not to miss a spot. He was always a hygiene freak. "She's a cute little thing."

Wiping the palm, I held his hand in mine, feeling the lack of strength underlying the skin. It didn't feel like the hand which held mine throughout the most difficult times, or guided me when I was lost.

"Sango told me, she was going to adopt the child. Isn't that simply wonderful?" I squeezed his hand gently, but he did not respond at all. "However, she did not say anything about forgiving Miroku. I was just thinking, why couldn't they put by their differences and reconcile?"

"I know you would call me a worrywart, but I cannot help but think again, how would the absence of the father affect the child's growing process? It will be bound to affect her, won't it?" I asked, unconsciously placing my hand over my own abdomen, where another little life resided.

The little life belonging to the two of us.

Thinking of the other little baby made me think of my own. Is mine going to grow up without its father by its side? What if Sesshoumaru never recovered from his coma, and had to sleep here for years?

I would not be able to survive this.

"Have you thought about our child, Sess?" I asked softly, rubbing the cloth over his cheeks, careful not to come into contact with the tubes connected to his being.

"It deserves a father too, doesn't it? You have to wake up, alright?" I brushed the bangs back from his forehead, feeling his skin under my fingertips. "Please promise me that…and don't go back on your word, alright? You've slept for too long…"

I tried to prop myself up on my arms as far as I could in the wheelchair, before gently laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Silence means agreement, Takamori Sesshoumaru." I whispered, not caring if I sounded like a child. "Since you promised me, I'll sing you your favorite song. Don't go back on your word."

Taking a deep breath to steady my slightly quivering voice, I started on the first few notes of "Sakura" by Kawaguchi Kyogo. The simple lyrics, the beautiful melody…they were what my husband loves about the song.

"_**Boku wa soba ni iru yo**_

_**Kimi wo warawaseru kara**_

_**Sakura mau kisetsu kazoe**_

_**Kimi to arui-"**_

_(I am by your side_

_To make you smile_

_Counting the seasons in which the cherry blossoms dance_

_I will walk wi-)_

I did not get to finish the chorus, for a knock came from the door and opened to reveal Miroku standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Kagome." He greeted, before asking. "Am I disturbing?"

I returned his smile, before shaking my head slowly. "Please come in."

"I heard you singing from outside, Kagome."

"Oh, really?" I felt slightly embarrassed at being heard by Miroku. "I must have sounded terrible…"

"No, not at all." He shook his head, looking at a sleeping Sesshoumaru. "You sing beautifully, Kagome. Why not you continue? I am sure Sesshoumaru would love to hear you sing."

The look in Miroku's eyes was so soft and sincere, and they filled my heart with indescribable warmth. I nodded slowly, before continuing with the song Sesshoumaru used to sing to me while we did nothing on the weekend afternoons but enjoy each other's company.

Keeping my eyes on him, I sang.

"_**Boku wa soba ni iru yo**_

_**Kimi wo warawaseru kara**_

_**Sakura mau kisetsu kazoe**_

**_Kimi to aruite yukou"_**

_(I am by your side_

_To make you smile_

_Counting the seasons in which the cherry blossoms dance_

_And keep walking with you)_

"**_Mabushii asa wa nazeka setsunakute  
Riyuu wo sagasu you ni kimi wo mitsumeteita  
Namida no yoru wa tsuki no hikari ni furuete ita yo  
Futari de"_**

_(The dazzling morning somewhat seemed unbearably sad_

_I was looking for you as if I was searching for a reason_

_The nights we cried together were quivering under the moonlight)_

"_**Boku wa soba ni iru yo**_

_**Kimi wo warawaseru kara**_

_**Sora no nai machi nukedashi**_

_**Niji wo sagashi ni yukou"**_

_(I am by your side_

_To make you smile_

_Escaping the skyless cities_

_Let's go search for the rainbow)_

As I sang the words which I was so familiar with, I could not help but feel a great surge of pain from the depths of my heart. Only how long ago was it when he was singing to me?

It has already been a week since he slipped into a coma…what if he stayed like that forever?

"_**Boku wa soba ni iru yo**_

_**Kimi wo warawaseru kara**_

_**Yawarakana kaze ni fukare**_

_**Kimi to aruite yukou"**_

_(I am by your side_

_To make you smile_

_Being blown by the gentle wind_

_I'll keep walking with you)_

Finishing the last chorus, streams of tears were once again making their way down my cheeks. As I opened my mouth to sing the last part of the song, I recalled the way he used to sing it.

The seriousness in his eyes, the small smile lingering on his lips, and the sincerity the words held.

"_**Ah, kimi ga iru.**_

_**Ah, kimi ga iru."**_

_(Ah, you are here._

_Ah, you are here.)_

Exhaling, I inhaled again before singing the last sentence.

"_**Itsumo soba ni iru yo…"**_

_(I'll always be by your side…"_

Upon finishing the song, something in me snapped, and I began crying almost hysterically for what seems like the millionth time in the past week.

"You promised to wake up! Why aren't you responding?" I sobbed, shaking his unconscious form, ignoring Miroku's cries of "Kagome, calm down!".

"You promised! You promised!" I cried bitterly, burying my face in his chest. His heartbeat was steady, but his body was motionless.

"Itsumo soba ni irutte itte kureta noni! Nande okitekurenai no? Hidoi to omowanai no, Sesshoumaru ?"

_(To think you promised to be by my side always! Why do you not wake up? Don't you think that is mean of you, Sesshoumaru?)_

"Kagome…" Miroku said softly. "Kagome, look!"

I didn't respond to him, all I did was sob harder with every sentence.

"Watashi to aruite yukoutte yakusoku shita deshou? Yaburu tsumori nano? Yakusoku shita noni…"

_(You promised you would keep walking with me, right? Do you intend to go back on your word? To think you promised me…)_

Feeling my tears soak through the thin material of his hospital robes, my sobs ceased instantly when I heard a familiar voice, hoarse from disuse, but very much alive.

"Ko…konna ni dakishimetara…douyatte…kimi to aruite yuku…?"

_(If you hold on to me like that…how am I going to walk with you?)_

My head snapped up and turned sharply to the right, only to see my husband smiling weakly at me through the film of tears clouding my eyes.

Bewildered, I whispered. "Sess?"

"Itai yo, soko…" He mumbled weakly, inclining his head slightly in the direction of where I was pressing onto his injuries from the car accident.

_(It hurts there…)_

I hurriedly removed my body weight from his being, before turning to Miroku, whose eyes were shining with joyous disbelief.

"Miroku…" I whispered, the shared joy reflected in both our eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Kagome, you're not…you're not!" He laughed, putting his hands on each side of my shoulders. "Right, Sess?"

My husband nodded slowly in agreement.

"I…I'll get the doctor!" Miroku smiled, hurriedly running out of the room while looking back to throw us smiles of relief and excitement. "I'll inform Sango, Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi too!"

I turned my attention back to Sesshoumaru, as another tear escaped my eye.

"Thank goodness you're awake…" I cried, reaching out to cup his cheek with my hand.

He returned my teary smile, before whispering softly in his weakened state.

"Itsumo soba ni iru yo."

_(I will always be by your side.)_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Need I say more? I am sure all of you must be bubbling with happiness like I am now! This was such a romantic chappie…this is my idea of a little gift to everyone. Happy Valentine's Day to all!


	16. Nowhere to run

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! I've been busy with another story, "Love after Loss", but here I am again! A thousand apologies!! In this chapter, Sango finds herself caught in a funny little situation where she has no choice except to face the very thing she is trying to evade.

Thank you for reading and please review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 16: Nowhere to run**

**

* * *

(Sango's POV)**

Yesterday morning, we received the fantastic news that Sesshoumaru was finally out of his coma.

A miracle had really occurred, and all we could do was to thank the gods above for making this possible. Looking at a radiant Kagome, who was now happily eating her breakfast of egg porridge with great relish, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Would you like to have more?" I asked, for she has only been able to finish less than half a bowl for the past few days.

She nodded, before pushing the empty bowl towards me. "Yes, please. And Sango-chan, I have no idea why, but I really feel like having dorayaki."

"I see that someone's famous appetite has returned!" I teased, spooning more of the home cooked porridge into the bowl.

"I'm happy, that's why! Or maybe I have a greedy little thing growing in me now." Kagome replied with a cute little smile. "Thank goodness he's awake…it just seems so surreal now!"

I nodded in agreement before continuing, "Kagome-chan, you know, Asami really wants to apolog-"

Kagome shook her head with a wave of her hand.

"Sango-chan. I do not hate her, really. What matters the most now is that Sess is alright, and I do not ask for more. Besides, these few days, I've done some thinking." She took a deep breath and set her spoon down.

"I almost lost Sess, and the mere thought of it was enough to make me want to die. She lost the one she loved too, Sango-chan…and if there's anything I feel, it'd be more of sympathy than anything else. If I hated her, wouldn't I be doing exactly what she was doing? What basis will I have to base my hate on then? The entire hating cycle will never end. Don't you agree?"

I could only nod in agreement. My best friend was right. Maybe it was sheer bad luck that thrown Asami into our lives, but her presence also made us realize how we should always treasure what we have.

"Just let her know I'm not mad at her, alright?" Kagome continued, patting my hand gently. "How about you, Sango-chan? How about you and Miroku?"

I kept silent, and Kagome instinctively knew as a friend that I needed more persuasion to go in the direction of talking.

"Do you remember why you left him?" She asked softly.

I nodded. It was infidelity that resulted in me leaving him.

"But you should know better than anyone else he did not do it." Kagome continued. "Then in this case, isn't it very unfair to Miroku? To be punished and suffering for something he did not do?"

"But-"

She cut me off. "He is also a victim of this entire incident."

"It's…it's not just that…" I muttered in exasperation with myself. Somewhere in my heart, I knew whatever my best friend was saying was right. My sentence died.

I could not bring myself to forgive myself…not when throughout the entire ordeal, I was distrusting of Miroku. I did not even try to hear his side of the story, while he was perfectly honest and I…I don't deserve a man like him.

"You see? You can't even find reasons for yourself anymore." Kagome pointed out gently but firmly. "Give him a second chance, alright? And I have a small request to make of you."

"Yes?"

"I wish to go to Asakusa temple when we get discharged, Sango-chan." She said, before placing a hand over her middle. "I want to thank Kannon-sama for watching over all of us, and of course, blessing me with this little one. Shall we go together?"

Relief flooded me as the topic switched.

"Of course. We will all go when you and Sesshoumaru get out of here." I smiled, before placing the spoon back in her hand. "Now eat up before we go over to visit your husband in his ward."

At the mention of her husband, Kagome nodded eagerly in agreement before finishing the rest of her breakfast quickly, resembling a young child as she did so.

* * *

As we reached Sesshoumaru's ward, Kagome pushed open the door eagerly, only to find the room empty. The wheelchair was neither in sight, and we could only wonder where he had gone.

"Where could he have gone to?" She asked absentmindedly, more of a statement than a question.

"Shall we go back to your ward then?" I asked in reply. "We'll come by later, alright?"

She nodded, but before I could turn her wheelchair in the other direction back to Kagome's ward, the sounds of another wheelchair turning around the corner drew our attentions.

It came gradually into sight, and we saw Sesshoumaru, with…_him_ pushing the wheelchair along.

I felt a suffocating feeling engulf me, as if someone dipped me in ice water, and the only thing I wanted to do was run. As fast as I can, away from him.

"Sess! There you are!" Kagome squealed, before reaching out with both hands at her husband. Honestly, I could clearly see why Sesshoumaru adored her, treating her like a precious gem. She had a magical way of being beautiful, smart, cute and kind at the same time. "Where did you go?"

Kagome's enthusiasm at reaching her husband and him reaching out for her simultaneously only gave us no choice but to push the wheelchair closer to each other. Every step I took only brought me closer to Miroku, whom I knew clearly, was looking at me.

As the distance between us closed, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hands in his, before replying, "I went to your ward to find you, but you were not there."

Looking up at me from the wheelchair, he greeted me. "Good morning, Sango."

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." I returned his greeting with a small bow, before awkwardly extending the morning greeting to the other individual with him. "Good morning, Miroku…"

"Good morning, Sango…" He replied, equally softly. "Good morning, Kagome."

It was awkward to say the least. The mounting tension in the air between the two of us could be cut with a knife; it was so thick and suffocating.

"Sango-chan, Miroku, can you bring us to my ward? I have something to show Sess." Kagome asked brightly, almost too brightly, giving away her hidden intention of trying to lighten the obviously tense atmosphere between me and him.

I looked away and involuntarily tightened my grip on the handles of the wheelchair, while Kagome talked non-stop about everything that happened to her in the past few hours of being separated from Sesshoumaru, even including details about her breakfast of egg porridge. Her husband would smile and nod, his attention clearly more on the woman herself than the words she was saying.

I was not jealous or whatsoever of their wonderful relationship and strong rapport, but I felt terribly uncomfortable with watching how close they were with my own eyes. Not to mention at that moment, Miroku was just beside me. This is even worse than the time when he turned up out of the blue at the izakaya in front of me. At least at that time, I could hate him freely with my heart.

Now, I could not. Not when I know he did not make any mistakes. It was so much worse, for I knew he was innocent but yet I could not bring myself to do anything about it. It was as if I keep banging into a barrier.

I dislike myself for that, but there was nothing I could do.

Faced with no other option in this situation, we had to walk beside each other at the same pace to allow Sesshoumaru and Kagome to talk along the way. It was weird to say the least, because he was just right beside me, and we were synchronizing our pace and footsteps without verbal communication.

"Why are the two of you so quiet?" Kagome asked abruptly. "If you're tired, we can push oursel-"

"No," We answered at the same time, causing us to look awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"Make some noise then!" Kagome laughed at the synchronized response to her question. At that time, I missed the conspiratorial grin she gave Sesshoumaru.

When we finally reached Kagome's ward after what seemed like to longest walk I've ever taken, we left Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the room to have some time to themselves, while we waited outside.

Sitting on the cold, hard plastic chairs, I felt his presence ever so strongly in the proximity. He was looking at me again, and I knew it. I didn't know what to do, and until I did, I would keep quiet.

Silence reigned like an invisible field above us, and for some unknown reasons, the silence seemed jarring. Was there even such a thing as noisy silence?

"Sango."

That voice snapped me out of my reverie. I hesitated for a moment, before I replied, "Yes?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Miroku asked, his voice soft and low. He didn't seem to hold traces of anger, but he did point out that I was avoiding him. He didn't even bother to ask if I was, all he wanted is to know the reason. That's always the problem with being confronted by one's loved ones…they know too much about you for you to evade.

"I'm not." I could think of nothing else but denial.

"I heard that you are adopting Asami's baby…Is that true?"

I noticed he gave up questioning me on my avoidance of the issue.

"Yes…I thought she seemed like a sweet little thing, and she does not deserve this fate."

He was silent for a moment.

"Sango…the baby deserves nothing but the best, right?" He started, only to continue when I gave a nod. "Can we give her a complete family together?"

I inwardly gasp, and the nervousness I felt caused the entire roof of my mouth to go dry, and my heart rate escalated.

He…he just mentioned giving the child a complete family. The implications of his words were clear. Meanwhile, I remained silent, like the useless woman I am.

"Sango, the truth is now out, isn't it?" He sat down beside me, placing his hands on either side of my shoulder to bring me to face him directly. "I did not have an affair with Asami, neither did I have a child. There was no mistake in our marriage, we are all victims. What's holding you back now?"

"I…I…" I looked at his face, feeling the familiar sensation of oncoming tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

"We love each other, Sango. If not, neither of us would be in so much pain."

"I…You don't understand, Miroku…The problem lies not with you anymore." I whispered, emboldened by his directness in facing the incident. "It lies with me…I…I have been so doubtful of you even when we are supposedly married, and was quick to believe Asami's lies…"

"No, no…I don't mind that at all…I don't blame you…" He shook his head, mumbling softly and almost incoherently.

"That's the problem!" I cried out, not caring if my voice was raised. "You are too forgiving, too nice and too good for me! But yet I did not believe you...how can you still be so nice to me? How can you still want to talk to me? I…I don't deserve you at all, Miroku!"

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: This has got to be the most evil cliffie ever, eh? Lol. Sorry for that, it's really not that I want to torture you guys…lol but I need to get to bed! Mom's nagging at me. See you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Rewound

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi everyone! A million apologies for the delay in updating; I have been so caught up with work, and have procrastinated till today. But for now, I am back with chapter 17, also the final installation, of "Rewind"! LOL.

I am really sorry about the previous chapter, and in this chapter, I promise nothing but a good, fluffy, slightly sappy (lol) outcome. 17 chapters is more than enough to get them back together, I think, now that the truth is out and the entire deal with Asami is over.

Please enjoy, and review!

**Title: Rewind**

**Chapter 17: Rewound**

* * *

"That's the problem!" I cried out, not caring if my voice was raised. "You are too forgiving, too nice and too good for me! But yet I did not believe you...how can you still be so nice to me? How can you still want to talk to me? I…I don't deserve you at all, Miroku!"

"Sango!" He shouted, shaking me once firmly with his strong grip on my shoulders. "Stop it!"

I paused abruptly in my ranting; Miroku has always never shouted at me like this before…

I looked at him silently with widened eyes, while the traitorous tears escaped the confinements of my eyes to slide down my face in little streams.

He was breathing hard, and the face I loved so much was tinged slightly red with agitation and filled with pain. In those eyes, marred with red lines, was the seriousness which he always chose to hide under his adorable humor and joy.

"Sango." He said my name once again, this time in a controlled voice.

I didn't reply.

"Listen to me carefully."

I closed my eyes and nodded; slightly uneasy in the face of Miroku being domineering. The tears fell, staining the denim of my jeans a darker shade of blue. How did everything turn into such a disgustingly horrid mess? It seemed as if we'd never be able to clear it up.

"I forgive you because I want to. I choose to be nice to you because I want to. I talk to you because I want to. You deserve me because I want you to." He said, his silky voice slightly husky with his agitation and pain. "Do you understand?"

Words just failed me, and like a vice, my mouth clamped shut, unable to say a single thing.

In my mind, the mental tape of our life together rewound, showing me the joyous, sad, tough and painful times Miroku and I shared.

I remembered the first time we met at college; the way he would keep turning around in his seat in the lecture theatre to talk to me. I was doing criminal psychology as a compulsory module, and he just happened to be a psychology major. After three attempts by him asking for my telephone number, I finally gave it to him.

I recall how we used to spend nights doing nothing but simply talking and looking into each others' eyes, how we used to stroll together along the streets of Shinjuku after school and later on, after work.

There were so many other details about us, and like a tape, it flashed by in front of my eyes. The time when he held me in his arms after I did badly for a police academy test, the time when he attended my graduation with pride and times when he would stay over at my place to take care of me when I was ill.

He would pick me up from work no matter rain or shine, staying up with me as I worked hard on cases late into night. He was not trained to solve crimes, but he would still sit with me, simply offering his company and helping whenever he could.

I knew he loves children, but because of my desire for a career, I did not want a child when I was younger. But when I found myself ready to take a step back from work and play a good role as a wife and mother, I just could not get pregnant no matter how hard we tried.

I knew he was upset, but never once did he blame me or show his unhappiness.

He was the one I would think of calling first no matter what happened, even in the event of something as trivial as having bought new clothes or having discovered a nice new restaurant. He was my everything; the one who shared my life.

If my life was divided into two, he held the other half for sure.

Why should I deny myself my other half? The life was after all, mine to lead. Who could possibly survive with only half of oneself?

I knew then, my mind was made up, and I want to give this love a second shot. The ordeal with Asami almost broke us up, but his persistence saved our marriage from dying. He tried to save it, and now it was my turn to save whatever he could not.

"Mi-Miroku…" I whispered, looking into his eyes through my own cloudy ones. The tears were hot, and it was hard to see his handsome face wavering slightly through the film of water.

The words were hard to emerge, and like a chick hatching from its egg, my voice escaped my tight throat almost painstakingly.

"Can…can you…forgive me?" I choked out the words, my voice cracking slightly at the word 'forgive'. "Can…can we try again?"

He looked at me, and through my watery eyes, I saw his teary ones.

A look was exchanged between us and there were no words, only a mutually shared understanding.

A few moments went by, and the next thing I could register was the warmth from his arms around me. I could feel his breath brush my ear, and for a moment, I thought he wanted to say something to me.

But still, no words were exchanged.

And for a long time, all we did was sit there in each others' embrace.

**

* * *

(3 years later)**

"Daddy! Mommy!" A little voice cried from a distance away as it moved closer and closer to where their picnic table was.

It was almost difficult to see who got up and ran towards the voice first, Kagome mused.

In less than a few seconds, Miroku had picked the little owner of the sweet voice while Sango anxiously questioned her.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

Little Nami rubbed her teary eyes, before pointing at a black Labrador retriever walking with its owner just a distance away.

"Nami is scared." She said in a small voice before burying her face in the crook of Miroku's neck.

"Don't worry, darling. Doggy means no harm at all! Let's go and say hello to the doggy…Daddy and Mommy will protect Nami."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru as Sango and Miroku walked over to where the retriever was, placing a hand gently on her swollen belly. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she saw Miroku gently guide Nami's pudgy little hand to pat the dog on its head.

It has been 3 years since Nami was adopted by Miroku and Sango, and life has never been better for them. If anything, Kagome would say that the ordeal with Asami and the addition of this little one into their lives gave them the bliss and happiness they never knew.

"Don't they look perfect together?" She smiled serenely. "I hope we will be as blissful as they are in the future."

Sesshoumaru put the cup of lemon tea he was sipping and nodded at his wife. "I am sure we will be. Our little boy will be a perfect playmate for Nami-chan."

Narrowing her eyes playfully at her husband, Kagome asked. "How do you know it will be a boy?"

"I have a feeling it would be one."

"It is not growing in you." Kagome rubbed her belly with a cheeky expression. "I say, it sure feels like a girl."

"I was the one who put it in there." Sesshoumaru said with a straight face, laughing inwardly at Kagome's exasperated expression.

"You are hopeless, darling."

"You know you love me." He shrugged, before making good use of their private moment by closing in for a kiss.

Before the kiss could escalate into a much more passionate one, Sango's voice sliced through the romance in the air.

"Okay, we all know you are very much in love with each other," She began, trying to stifling her laughter. "But that's enough of a display for our little girl."

Miroku smiled suggestively in response, waggling his eyebrows at the very much embarrassed Sesshoumaru and Kagome, while Nami looked at her father innocently. "Dearest Sango, don't you know this was most probably what led to the little one in Kagome-san being produced?"

"MIROKU!" Sango fumed. "How many times did we discuss this? Such contents are not to be mentioned in Nami's presence! You lecherous, perverse…"

As all embarrassment was forgotten, and laughter rang, Sango smiled genuinely.

Life was beautiful, and life was meant to be celebrated. Her life had once taken a terrible turn, but like a tape, it was now rewound.

And playing like it had never been played before.

_

* * *

The End._

A/N: Thank you very much for staying with this story of mine! I once again apologize for the very late update, and thank all of you sincerely once again for reading this. Please review if you like this, and I have a new fic going to be published on soon, revolving around our favorite couples again!


End file.
